The Vagabond
by shadowcolt7051
Summary: A mysterious pony comes to ponyville. who is he, what does he want, and can the elements help?
1. Chapter 1

greetings all. this story was originally posted on EQD by a friend of mine by the name of Truthseeker. He asked me to post it for him here. so all credit for the story and original characters goes to him.

VAGABOND

PART 1

A lone figure made its way through the Everfree Forrest, stumbling. As its hoof hit another tree-root it overbalanced and fell muzzle-first onto the dirt. For a few moments it didn't move, then agonizingly slowly, it struggled to rise to its feet. The figure shakily struggled up to a standing position, and began plodding along the path again. A brown, blood-stained bandage was wrapped around its middle, and the smell of infection had set in earlier that day. The figure's saddlebags creaked with each tormented step and it shuddered from the cool breeze. It was emaciated, dehydrated, injured, running a fever, and bleeding- out slowly. In short, the figure was dying. It raised its head and saw through blurry vision, a small hut with a light on inside it. The figure let out a shuddering sigh as tears began flowing down its face. It has smelled a pony-like scent. It turned away from Zecora's hut and headed, unknowingly, toward Ponyville. Its mind slugged thoughts through its lips,

"Can't . . . hurt . . . any . . . pony . . . again." It slowly rasped. The tears were thick and had a muddy consistency, due to the level of extreme dehydration, the figure was suffering from. It stumbled from side to side, swaying almost drunkenly down the path. It kept walking for several more minutes, coming close to cresting the hill that would bring Ponyville into view. A loud rush of wind caused the figure to look around. It saw nothing and so its addled mind began creaking to a semblance of life, 'Wonder what day it is? Is my sentence finally finished?' It was the last conscious thought the figure had. It collapsed onto the dirt. Its eyes closed and it lost consciousness.

The sky's color gradually changed from the bright, excited blue of day, to the calmer, more restful, and peaceful beep blue, almost black of evening. The birds lazily flapped back to their nests to roost for the night, the animals all headed back to their dens, warrens, caves, dreys, or holts to sleep peacefully through the cool night. Princess Luna gradually brought up the Moon and the land of Equestria began to fall into slumber, once again. Twilight and Spike bedded down in their respective mattresses, covered themselves with their respective sheets/blankets, and rather disrespectfully, began a record-breaking snoring competition in the deep, dark, quiet of the Library.

Pinkie Pie had ceased wolfing down sweets about an hour before and was already heading for the inevitable 'sugar crash' she enjoyed every night. She turned off the lights downstairs and staggered up toward her room, eyes blurring, speech slurring, legs wobbling. She reached her bedroom and flipped the light-switch in passing, took two steps and collapsed into her bed, already asleep before any part of her even touched the pillow.

Rarity lay her head back, onto her pillow just so, so as not to mess up her hair, which was thick with curlers. Every curler had to be perfectly in place. She wondered how Applejack or Rainbow Dash could possibly live with themselves. They took absolutely no steps to prepare their looks for the following day, but then again their lives didn't depend on their sales and that those sales didn't depend on good advertising, which was constantly displayed on their own bodies. Rarity had a responsibility, not only to herself, but to Sweetie Belle, her parents, the business, and more than anything else those who constantly doubted her ideas of fashion, style and personal pride.

Rainbow Dash was having a bit of trouble sleeping. No matter how she flattened, smashed, fluffed, rearranged, or mauled the cloud, she just couldn't get comfortable. She sighed heavily and leapt off the cloud. Perhaps a quick run from the outskirts of Ponyville to the end of the Everfree Forrest and back would tire her out enough to sleep. She sped off against the wind, feeling the resistance against her face, and chest as her wings sliced through the air with scalpel-like precision. She tucked her legs against her undercarriage and lowered her head, level, and in-line with the rest of her body, streamlining her like a missile. Just for fun, she spun, wings making a corkscrew pattern in the clouds, simply enjoying the feel of the SPEED.

Applejack was visiting Fluttershy. Wynona had taken sick, and Applejack didn't want to take her to the Vet. Well, more to the point, she trusted Fluttershy, first of all and second, she didn't have enough money to pay the Vet for his professional, if very expensive skills. The two girls were sleeping in shifts, watching to make sure Wynona didn't take a turn for the worse. They were both tired and the fact that Angel kept pinning attention didn't help matters much. To placate the bunny, Fluttershy had suggested they sleep with him between their hooves, hopefully it would comfort him. Fluttershy loved him but sometimes he could be a bit of a pain, when he wanted something. It was Fluttershy's turn to sleep. She curled up on her couch and Angel hopped up between her hooves and snuggled down for four more hours of fitful sleep.

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh was dozing silently. Applejack was always amazed that he didn't snore, he was so big, but it just goes to show, you can never tell. Applebloom was sleep-crusading for her cutie mark, tossing and turning constantly, occasionally growling at some fearsome foe that kept her from it.

Rainbow Dash spotted someone on the path to Zecora's, as she sped past,

"Huh," she wondered out loud, "Who the heck would be heading to Zecora's at this time of night? The only ones who even visit her, are my friends and I. Better take a look." She banked and came around. She saw the figure collapsed on the path and immediately landed,

"Hey," she said nudging the other pony with her hoof. Rainbow Dash received no reply,

"Man! Don't tell me I have to carry you to…" she stopped. 'Where is the nearest place?' she wondered silently. The answer came to her almost instantly, 'Duh, Fluttershy's. I hope she can do something.' Dash nosed the unknown pony over her head and, after a few failures, managed a firepony's carry, right between the wings and neck, a rather tight fit. Under the weight, Rainbow Dash had a great deal of trouble taking to the air, but Rainbow Dash being Rainbow Dash, she kept up until she did. She flew toward Fluttershy's cottage as quickly as she could. The wind had picked up, like it was trying to keep Dash from arriving at Fluttershy's. The wind wasn't cool like the evening was, but swelteringly hot and humid. It blew with a whispered chant,

" . . . "on and on it whispered, never letting up until the moment Rainbow Dash's hooves touched the dirt outside Fluttershy's cottage. Rainbow was panting hard from her exertion; sweat dripped off her every follicle of hair, mane, and tail. As she raised a hoof to knock on Fluttershy's cottage door, a bell tolled out the hour, midnight.

Rainbow Dash flinched, involuntarily, as a peel of lightning and thunder shook the very ground. Rainbow Dash was facing Fluttershy's cottage when the lightning flashed behind her back. For the briefest instant, Dash thought she could see the silhouette of a dead pony's face in the panes of glass set into Fluttershy's front door. The face was that of a light red pony girl, roughly the same age as Pinkie Pie, it was horribly deformed, as if some terrible force had bludgeoned it into a mushy pulp. The eyes had burst, leaving only bloody sockets behind, and the mouth looked like it was moving, even though the lower jaw had nearly been ripped off. Rainbow Dash reared back screaming silently at the terrifying sight. Sound seemed, to Dash, to be cut off for an instant, as she stared at the dead pony's face. She saw the mouth move and distinctly heard a voice. The voice was sweet, warm, and caring; it calmed Dash almost immediately,

"His punishment is at an end. A new day has dawned. When he is ready, tell him I forgive him." The dead pony said. Rainbow Dash called out to her, soundlessly,

"Wait, who are you?"

"Arabesque." The face said. As it spoke the name, the face knit itself back together, revealing a startlingly beautiful Pegasus filly with silver-green mane and tail. Rainbow Dash looked as closely as she could as the Pegasus turned sideways; there, on her flank, were a pair of ballet slippers.

The vision of Arabesque shifted into the face of Applejack,

"Rainbow? What in tar . . . Oh my word!" Applejack yelled as she spotted the unconscious pony on Rainbow Dash's shoulders,

"Fluttershy! Come quick! Rainbow's here with somebody, and he's hurt bad!" Applejack yelled. Turning back to Dash, Applejack said,

"Bring him in here, real easy like. I'll help ya lay im down here on the couch."

Fluttershy awoke with a start and gently moved Angel off the couch and onto the floor, where he shot her a dirty look then scampered off. Fluttershy cleared off every pillow from her odd, flat couch, to make room for Applejack and Rainbow Dash, who were carrying the limp form of a pony between them. Fluttershy looked the strange pony up and down, while her friends tried to settle him onto the couch without jostling him too much.

The first thing Fluttershy noticed was that he had been brutally attacked. His middle was wrapped in a rough type of bandage that honestly looked more like a blood-soaked blanket, and he was covered, from ear to flank, with great, deep gashes, all of which were smeared with dried blood, not to mention swollen and puffy with the early stages of infection. He was a royal-blue color in his coat and his mane and tail were light brown. He was caked with mud and dried dirt which had mingled with the blood, making a tough mortar-like substance all over him. His only visible possessions were a pair of saddle-bags which had been damaged, but looked sturdy and still serviceable, if only just. His whole body was malnourished and thin, his hooves were swollen, his mane and tail were in a terrible state, but despite all that, Fluttershy could tell, by the look of his face, he was probably no more than 24 years old. Fluttershy had never seen anything in such a poor condition, well, nothing living anyway.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash set him down on the couch, then stepped back to let Fluttershy take a look at him. The yellow Pegasus slid her mane out of the way with a hoof and flattened her ear against the injured pony's chest, listening. His heart still beat, faintly. Fluttershy looked up,

"Oh dear, his breathing is oh so very shallow…" she began.

Applejack interrupted her,

"Good enough! Let's get to work. What do we do first Fluttershy?" the orange earth-pony asked.

Fluttershy didn't really have experience dealing with medical matters pertaining to ponies, just animals, but she decided that best way to begin was probably the same for both,

"Applejack, will you please get some water from the tap and see if he'll drink. Get a straw too."

Fluttershy turned to Dash,

"I need you to please fill a bucket with warm water and put a sponge and cloth in it. As soon as you're done, you need to go get Dr. Mend."

She turned to the injured mess lying on her couch, "I don't think we can safely move him."

"Right." Rainbow said and sped off.

Applejack came back from the kitchen carrying a pitcher and a small glass with a straw in it. She set it down next to the couch,

"Now what?" she asked.

Fluttershy filled the glass with water and held it up to the pony's lips,

"Would you hold his head for me Applejack? I don't want him to choke." She said.

Applejack placed her hooves on his head and put firm pressure on him to keep him still. Fluttershy put the straw to his lips to see if he would drink on his own. He didn't respond. Fluttershy turned to Applejack,

"Would you please put your chest next to his ear so he can hear your heart beat." She said.

Applejack arched an eyebrow, but complied. Fluttershy waited for a moment before she peeled back his lips and slipped the straw up against his tongue. He twitched, but began drinking.

Applejack made as if to get up, but Fluttershy caught her,

"Oh please don't move. I have to keep the cup full." She said refilling the cup with a continuous, slow stream of water.

"Why in the world am ah here, with mah chest against some strange pony's ear?" she asked.

Fluttershy gently shushed her,

"Oh Applejack, please keep your voice down for now. The reason you're doing that is so he can hear a heartbeat. The first memory any baby has is of nursing while hearing its mother's heartbeat. It's deeply ingrained."

"So basically we're tricking him into thinking Ah'm his mother and he's nursing from me!" Applejack asked aghast.

Fluttershy nodded,

"Yes, that's the idea." She said innocently.

Rainbow Dash flew back into the room and paused, starring at Applejack. She slowly put down the bucket, sponge, and cloth, then bolted out the front door, closing it behind her. Applejack raised her head,

"Did she REALLY just leave us here to take care of…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Applejack, but I asked her to get Dr. Mend." Fluttershy said.

"Well that's a mighty fine notion Fluttershy, but whose going to pay for that?" she asked.

"I will if I have to. Look at him Applejack. Don't you feel bad for him?" Fluttershy said.

"Course ah do, but I ain't got hardly no money and Dr. Mend ain't free." Applejack said.

"I don't care!" Fluttershy said with conviction. She lowered her head,

"I'm sorry Applejack, I didn't mean to yell."

"That was barely more than a whisper, Fluttershy. Don't you worry bout it none." Applejack looked at the blue pony's face, "Looks like he's done. What now?"

"We should try to clean him off, but don't touch the bandage, he's still bleeding. If we take it off, he might bleed to death." Fluttershy said dipping the sponge into the warm water, with her mouth.

Applejack picked up the cloth and joined Fluttershy in cleaning him off,

"We can't clean up all o' him by the time Rainbow get's back with Dr. Mend."

"Then we need to focus on the parts that sustained the worst injuries; his chest mostly, I think."

He was positively filthy. Applejack refilled the bucket twice before Rainbow Dash brought Dr. Mend. The two arrived and entered without knocking. Dr. Mend was an older stallion. He was pitch-black in coat, with an ice-white mane, and steel-gray eyes, and he carried a large and heavy black bag.

He came in at a trot and set the bag on the floor next to the couch,

"Good grief!" he exclaimed, unzipping the bag, "Take this iodine, go to the sink, and scrub hard. Scrub every nook and cranny, get every particle of dirt, and hurry it up. Go!" he said.

The girls took the bottle and headed for the kitchen. They scrubbed furiously while Dr. Mend used a straight razor and shaved a patch of hair from his patient's left foreleg. He assembled an I.V. bag of saline and hung it above his patient, then inserted the needle. Dr. Mend removed several different tools and set them out for easy reach.

When the girls returned, he had them all take places around him to help,

"Rainbow Dash, you'll help me cut away and clean the bandage and wounds. Take these scissors, alcohol, and cotton swabs."

He then turned to Applejack,

"Stand right here and pass me tool as I need them; I'll use simple terms so I won't confuse you with medical jargon."

Finally he focused on Fluttershy,

"I need you to stand just to my left and use these gauze pads to apply pressure and stop bleeding where you see it."

He then addressed all three of them

"If any pony sees him bleeding too much from one place that I may have overlooked, let me know. Let's begin."

Dr. Mend decided to tackle the big wrap-bandage first,

"Dash, cut the . . . blanket above and below where the blood is seeping through." Dr. Mend indicated.

Dash cut away the blanket bandage and Dr. Mend carefully pulled it off the patient,

"Fluttershy, apply pressure here." he indicated the bleeding lump.

Dr. Mend paused and stared puzzled at the injury now in front of him,

"Looks like a bone is protruding." he said then checked the ribs,

"Badly bruised but nothing broken, and the spine is intact . . ." he mumbled, thinking.

Suddenly his eyes bulged,

"Luna and Celestia!" he breathed, "Applejack pass me the bone-saw." he said.

Applejack handed over the frightening implement. She shot Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash a concerned look, and then had to perform a double-take. There were tears glistening in Dash's eyes. Dr. Mend carefully sawed off the jagged bone tip, down to a smooth bump, and then stitched the surrounding flesh back together.

It took five bags of saline, 283 stitches, and many hours of work on each side of the wounded pony, but finally Dr. Mend finished,

"You can relax now." he said lowering his fore-hooves down to the ground finally, "Well done every pony. Sit down and try to relax." he said to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

He turned to Applejack,

"Make sure they sit down and don't let them do anything, except sit. I'll be right back." he said hurriedly.

Applejack was puzzled. She turned to her two friends,

"Come on yall, take a load off." she said sitting down on the floor.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy didn't move; they simply stood and stared at the now stitched and cared-for pony, oblivious to everything around them. Applejack stood up and carefully eased her two friends away from their 'guest' and sat them down. Even sitting, they continued to stare at him.

Applejack became frustrated,

"What is wrong with yall?" she asked loudly.

"They are in shock. Fluttershy held out better than I would have hoped." Dr. Mend said sitting down and checking Fluttershy over.

Applejack was still confused,

"Why are they in shock doc?" she asked.

Dr. Mend lowered his head sadly,

"That poor pony is a Pegasus." He said.

Applejack didn't get it,

"What? No he ain't! He ain't got no . . ." she trailed off as it hit her.

She suddenly realized why Fluttershy and Dash were in shock,

"Those bones," she whispered, "They're wing stubs."

Dr. Mend nodded silently.


	2. Chapter 2

VAGABOND

PART 2

For nearly an hour no one spoke. Dr. Mend served the three girls some tea, but they didn't seem to notice. Rainbow Dash was the first one to recover,

"What could have done that to him?" she asked no one in particular.

"I would chalk it up to an animal attack, a cougar, perhaps, or maybe a bear." Dr. Mend speculated.

"When will he wake up?" Dash asked.

"He may not. He is, by far, the toughest pony I've ever seen, but he suffered massive physical trauma, and by that, psychological trauma as well. Honestly, it might be a mercy if he just slipped away and never woke up. Loosing something like that can absolutely destroy you. But, as I said, he's tough, so maybe he will recover." Dr. Mend said standing up.

Fluttershy came back to the world as well,

"The poor, poor guy." She muttered.

Dr. Mend nodded, packing his bag,

"Well, one way or another, you three have been up all night. Get some sleep. I'll leave some pain medicine and care instructions here, on the table by your door Fluttershy. I'll come by tonight if I can. Good day girls." Dr. Mend said closing the door behind him.

The girls fell asleep right where they sat, on the floor.

All three girls were awakened by Wynona barking loudly at the front door. Applejack raised her head sleepily,

"Quiet Wynona." She commanded, then it hit her, "Wynona! You're alright." She yelled, standing up.

The energetic collie kept barking at the door. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were beginning to stir, as Applejack headed to the door to see what had Wynona in such an uproar. She opened the door and there was Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight standing in front of the door expectantly. Applejack stepped back, holding the door for her friends,

"Mornin' every pony." She said.

"Don't you mean, good afternoon, Applejack?" Twilight asked dryly.

Every one's attention was diverted when Rarity shrieked,

"Fluttershy darling! You have a dead body on your sofa!"

The statement stopped everyone, except Pinkie Pie. Pinkie hopped over to the wingless Pegasus and began playfully poking any spot that remained un-bandaged,

"He's not dead, silly, he's still warm. Look he's even waking up."

The pony stallion coughed roughly. His eyes slowly cracked partway open,

"Where am I?" he asked. His voice was rough but quiet.

Twilight stepped up to him,

"You're in Equestria, in a cottage outside Ponnyville to be exact." She said.

"So, I'm alive?" he chuckled darkly, "The pain hinted at that." he paused then looked around. His expression changed from sleepy to sober,

"I apologize for being a burden. I'll leave as soon as I am able." he said.

Fluttershy, being the perfect hostess, flew over to him,

"Oh, that's quite alright, you can stay as long as you want." she said.

The pony stallion shook his head,

"No, actually I can't." he said.

Applejack shared a concerned look with Twilight, then turned to the wingless Pegasus,

"You won't be goin' anywhere for quite a while; a couple o days at least." she said.

Rainbow Dash threw in her two cents,

"Yeah, you can, like, barely move. You were nearly dead when I found you last night." she said, then a thought struck her,

"Hey, what's your name?" she asked.

The pony stallion settled his face and spoke in a neutral tone,

"For the last five years, I've been called Vagabond." he said softly, then added, "I wish you hadn't found me last night."

Twilight adopted a look of dire concern, but she quickly smoothed it over, fortunately none of her friends seemed to notice. Fluttershy cocked her head to the side inquisitively,

"What do you mean, Vagabond?" she asked meekly.

Vagabond turned his amethyst-colored eyes to Fluttershy. The yellow Pegasus gasped, the sorrow she saw in those eyes was nigh on unfathomable.

"I should be dead." he said softly, "I deserve to die."

Applejack ground her teeth slightly,

"Well, what in tarnation did ya do? Furthermore, what's with the pity party thing?" she asked.

Vagabond's eyes flashed in the afternoon light. He began to laugh mirthlessly. It was the most lifeless and cold thing any of the six friends had ever heard. It wasn't full of energetic malignancy like Nightmare Moon's laugh was; this laugh was utterly hollow, devoid of life, feeling, or any emotion,

"Ask me again, once you've killed someone."

He continued quickly once he saw the looks on the other pony's faces,

"Now, don't misunderstand me," he laughed even harder. The laughter was becoming more full-bodied, "I'm not a murderer, but the blame is solely on my head." He continued to laugh, except now the lifeless thing seemed to become bitter as well,

"I don't pity myself, and I don't want it from any of you."

As suddenly as it began, the laughter stopped dead. Silence filled the air for a moment before Vagabond continued,

"It is my punishment." he whispered, "I'm sorry for being a burden." He said laying down his head, seemingly exhausted from the laugh. He closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

The girls were silent for a long while. Minutes ticked by as the words began to sink in.

Finally Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash,

"Dash, I need you to come with me to the library. Tell me everything you experienced last night, and don't leave anything out." Twilight and Rainbow Dash headed for the library.

Rarity looked utterly disgusted,

"Imagine! A killer among the good ponies of Ponyville! He should be banished immediately." She said haughtily. A tiny motion caught her eye. She whipped her head around and saw Vagabond's ear twitch, "I must return to my shop." she finished heading out the door, '_**He heard me and said nothing.**_' she thought to herself.

Applejack watched her go. She could only roll her eyes and shake her head,

"Wynona and Ah have chores back on the farm, thanks again Fluttershy. If e happens to wake up again, stay out o 'is reach, take to the air." Applejack stopped at the door, a deadly serious look on her honest face,

"Know what, Ahm going to send over Big Macintosh. He'll keep Vagabond in line." She said.

"Oh, that's alright Applejack, I'm sure I'll be fine." Fluttershy said softly.

Applejack was decidedly NOT convinced,

"Ah ain't playin' Fluttershy. This here's a big deal. Even if ya don't need Big Mac, to protect ya, Vagabond'll need help relieving himself. That ain't a proper thing for any girl to be doin'. Would ya agree?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy blushed at the mental picture,

"I hadn't thought of that. Alright, thank you Applejack." Fluttershy said.

Applejack and Wynona left, leaving Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie alone with Vagabond. Pinkie Pie trotted up to Vagabond and cocked her head to the side, studying him,

"I know you're awake, you know." She said.

Fluttershy gasped and turned quickly as Vagabond raised his head. His eyes snapped open and watched Pinkie Pie like a predator,

"You're a very observant girl." he said quietly, "What's your name?" he asked.

Pinkie smiled hugely and closed her eyes, bouncing lightly on her hooves,

"I'm Pinkie Pie, What's your name?" she asked.

Fluttershy spoke up,

"He already told us, his name is Vagabond." She said. Angel bunny hopped up on top of Fluttershy's head crossed his paws and starred down at Vagabond menacingly, almost as if saying '_**Don't even think about it, bub.**_'

Pinkie shook her head,

"Nu-uh. He only told us what he's been called for the past five years, he never said it was his real name." she said. Fluttershy blinked, Pinkie Pie was right.

"Unfortunately, I must disappoint you Miss Pie. I cannot tell any pony my name, or answer to it, until my punishment is at an end. I'm sorry." Vagabond said.

Pinkie Pie, never daunted asked,

"When will that be?"

Vagabond shifted slightly, possibly in an attempt to shrug,

"Until the pony, whose death I'm responsible for, tells me from beyond the grave, that I am forgiven. Until that time, I am supposed to stay away from any pony I might hurt. That is why I have to leave as soon as I am able." He explained.

Pinkie just bounced in place vacantly,

"How did you lose your wings?" she asked bluntly.

Fluttershy looked absolutely stricken. She put a hoof to her muzzle,

"Oh, Pinkie Pie, you shouldn't ask such things." Fluttershy said. She then turned to Vagabond and added, "I'm oh so very sorry Vagabond. You don't have to answer that. It's probably horribly painful to remember." She said apologetically.

Vagabond actually seemed to brighten slightly. His eyes were still narrow and unfriendly but not quite so dark,

"That is one of the few truly appropriate events I've experienced in the last several years." he said.

Pinkie Pie plopped down in front of him to listen, so Vagabond began,

"It happened two days ago. It was early morning and I was walking through that forest where your rainbow-manned friend found me. I came upon a bear that had its back legs trapped beneath a rock-slide. It must have been there for some time, several days at least, and it was hungry and thirsty. I don't much like bears, they're dangerous, but I had to do something. I know what it's like to be responsible for a death; it tears a part of you away, knowing what you've done. If I didn't help the bear I would be responsible for its death. I took out my canteen and poured the water into a bowl that I had, and pushed it toward the bear. The bear lapped up the water, but I had to get its legs free. I maneuvered a fallen branch beneath one of the larger rocks and levered it away. I had to repeat the process to probably a dozen more rocks, but apparently the bear was just too weak to pull its legs free. I had to help it pull its legs free, but I also knew it would attack me if I got close, so I tried to use the branch, but couldn't wedge it between the rocks and the bear's legs. I had to do it myself. I know herbs well, so I found some Tartolette mushrooms and mixed those with Merchia flowers I had…"

"But that would make you numb!" Fluttershy interrupted, "Oh I'm sorry Vagabond. I didn't mean to interrupt you, but why would you do that? It's dangerous. Any herbalist knows not to use that combination unless you're in dire need. It will erase all feeling and make your mind addled."

"You are correct, but that was the effect I wanted. I mixed the mushrooms and flowers with what little water I had left in my canteen, which made about a quart of the potion. I drank it all. It worked well, I couldn't feel a thing, which I would need when the bear attacked me. I had to be close to pull its legs out, and I couldn't blame an animal for behaving like an animal. I moved as quickly as I could. I ran in and felt the thumps as the bear attacked me. I just ignored it and concentrated on my work and pulled its leg free, then I ran to its other side and pulled that leg free as well. I tried to take to the sky as soon as I was done, but when I tried to fly, I didn't move. I panicked and ran from the, now free, bear. I looked back over my shoulder to see if the bear was giving chase. My eyes fell upon the bear feasting on my wings. It must have torn them off when I exposed each side of my body to the bear when I pulled its legs free. I stopped and wrapped my blanket around myself before I regained any feeling. I couldn't find a stream or river and my canteen was empty, but I kept walking." Vagabond paused and looked back over his flank, "I am curious. Why did you not remove my saddle bags?" he asked.

Fluttershy looked chagrined,

"Oh, I'm sorry Vagabond, but Dr. Mend felt around under them and said there were no injuries. Besides we know the normal way of carrying saddlebags. The way you are wearing them is concealing your cutie mark. We didn't want to be rude, if you didn't want anyone to see it, travelers do that sometimes." She said.

Vagabond looked slightly more at ease,

"Thank you." he said. Turning back to Pinkie Pie, Vagabond continued,

"Any way, I would have made a poultice for myself, but I couldn't find water or the materials. I was still numb and my head still didn't work right. I just kept walking like a zombie, until your friend found me. Does that make any sense Miss Pie?" Vagabond asked.

Pinkie looked thoughtful for a moment then perked up,

"I think so." she said, then commented, "At least the bear got to eat."

Fluttershy squeaked in horror,

"Oh, Pinkie Pie, what a terrible thing to say." Fluttershy scolded.

Vagabond's face was completely impassive for several tense moments.

Slowly a grin split his face and he began to chuckle,

"That is the funniest thing I've heard in a long time." he said. The chuckles turned into a full-bodied laugh. This laugh though, was rich and full, a thing which had a flicker of actual life to it. Vagabond winced in pain, but didn't stop,

"Miss Pie, . . . you have . . . an amazing . . . gift." he said through fits of laughter, when he could get a breath.

Pinkie only smiled and said,

"Yeah, I get that. You can call me Pinkie by the way. All that 'Miss Pie' stuff was making me feel old." she giggled.

A heavy knock reverberated throughout Fluttershy's house, originating from the front door. Pinkie Pie literally bounced up from a sitting position up to her hooves and from there to the door in two simple motions. Fluttershy rose and trotted into the kitchen, disappearing through the doorway. Pinkie opened the door,

"Hi Big Macintosh!" she said, stepping aside to let him in.

Vagabond had never seen such a large pony. Big Mac looked more like one of the legendary Clydesdales. Big Mac clopped over to the couch and looked Vagabond up and down appraisingly. Vagabond couldn't help himself,

"You're huge." he said looking up.

The enormous earth pony chewed a piece of wheat and simply replied,

"Ayup, and you're injured. Mah sister sent me over here to help ya out, and keep an eye on ya." Big Mac said.

Vagabond nodded,

"She probably thinks I'll try to hurt Fluttershy."

"Ayup. Any idea why she'd think that?" Big Mac asked.

Pinkie Pie bounced up beside Big Mac waving a hoof,

"Oh, oh, I know!" she said.

Big Mac raised an eyebrow so Pinkie continued,

"Vagabond-here-though-that-isn't-his-real-name-and-he-can't-use-his-real-name-until-he's-forgiven-he-hates-himself-for-something-he-did-and-he's-afraid-he'll-accidentally-hurt-someone-again-so-he-laughed-real-evil-and-gave-this-big-scary-speech-about-it-he-acts-like-he's-all-like-tough-and-stuff-but-I-think-he's-actually-nice-does-that-make-sense-to-you-Big-Mac?" Pinkie machine-gunned off without a breath.

Big Mac looked thoughtfully at Vagabond, for a moment, then seemed to come to a decision,

"Ayup." He said. Pinkie Pie burst into a fit of the giggles.

Vagabond's eyes had gone cross while Pinkie had been chattering, he shook his head and uncrossed his eyes,

"I hate to impose, but I need to use the bathroom. Would you help me get there?" Vagabond asked, obviously embarrassed.

Big Mac simply said,

"Ayup."


	3. Chapter 3

VAGABOND

PART 3

Pinkie Pie trotted into the kitchen where Fluttershy was busy chopping up some fruit,

"Hi Fluttershy! Whatcha doing?" Pinkie asked.

Fluttershy jumped several inches into the air but managed not to drop the knife,

"Oh Pinkie, you shouldn't sneak up on anypony like that." Fluttershy said setting down the knife, "I know that Vagabond will have to be here for a while; and if he is, then Big Mac will be too, so that will be three ponies I have to feed for a while." Fluttershy paused to take a breath, "So . . . I thought I should get a head start on the food. Um . . . Pinkie Pie, would you be . . . willing to help me . . . if you don't mind that is." Fluttershy asked.

"Sure thing!" Pinkie Pie said bouncing just like always.

Fluttershy passed Pinkie a knife, a bowl, and a pile of fruit. The two friends began cutting, slicing, and chopping every piece of fruit they could get their hooves on.

Big Macintosh carried Vagabond back into Fluttershy's front room, and set him down gently on the couch. Vagabond was in immense pain. Pain however, was an old friend to him so he tried to just endure it.

Vagabond looked up at the massive red pony,

"I heard Pinkie call you Big Macintosh. Is that what you like being called or is there something shorter?"

"Big Mac's fine with me." he said.

Vagabond nodded,

"Big Mac it is then."

"And you're called Vagabond?" Big Macintosh asked.

"That I am." Vagabond answered uncertainly.

"Do Ah have to worry about ya hurtin' anypony here?" Big Mac asked.

"No." Vagabond said simply.

Big Macintosh looked sternly at the injured blue, former pegasus,

"Good. You behave yourself and we'll get along just fine."

Someone was knocking on Flutterhy's door yet again. Big Mac casually walked over an opened the door. Dr. Mend nodded to the massively-built stallion,

"Good afternoon, Big Macintosh. Is Fluttershy in? I was hoping I could check up on the patient. He could probably use another dose of pain killers." Dr. Mend said. Big Macintosh stepped aside and let Dr. Mend in.

The Doctor then noticed Vagabond starring at him,

"You're awake!" he asked eyes wide.

"That I am sir." Vagabond responded.

"Don't call me sir. You may address me as Dr. Mend." he said putting his bag down next to the couch, "How do you feel?" Dr. Mend asked shining a light into Vagabond's eyes.

"Lame, very hungry, and in quite a lot of pain." Vagabond responded.

Dr. Mend's eyebrows arched in surprise,

"Didn't the girls give you the medicine I left?"

"I have no idea. I haven't had anything since I awoke." Vagabond said almost too evenly.

"I'll give you something after you've eaten." Dr. Mend said, then noticed something odd, "You're sweating. How bad is the pain?"

"Probably close to the worst I've ever felt, physically." Vagabond let himself grunt the words, since Dr. Mend had noticed the perspiration.

"And yet, you are calm?" Dr. Mend asked puzzled.

"I'm used to it, to a point." Vagabond said.

Dr. Mend was about to ask what Vagabond meant when Pinkie Pie walked in carrying a big bowl of fruit salad on her back,

"Hi Dr. Mend!" she greeted in passing.

The older stallion, normally very taciturn, smiled warmly at the pink pony,

"Oh, hello Pinkie Pie. I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah," she said setting down the bowl on the Front Room table, "I'm helping take care of Vagabond here." she said heading back into the kitchen.

Dr. Mend smiled at the work pony,

"Thank you for letting me in Big Macintosh. Would you be so kind as to tell Fluttershy I am in?"

"Ayup." Big Mac said turning toward the kitchen.

As soon as Big Mac departed Dr. Mend turned and faced Vagabond. Dr. Mend's face was a thunderhead,

"You are called Vagabond?" he asked seriously.

Vagabond nodded,

"I am."

Dr. Mend narrowed his eyes dangerously,

"That title is only placed upon those suffering prolonged punishment for the most serious crimes. I'm not legally allowed to ask for specifics, but what was the crime?"

Vagabond clenched his jaw and closed his eyes,

"Involuntary Unlawful-Act Ponyslaughter." he said crisply.

"Alright, let me tell you something." Dr. Mend said getting in Vagabond's face with gritted teeth, "The filly who has taken you in, is the sweetest pony I've ever known and the rest of her friends are close up there. If you so much as say a harsh WORD to any of them, I'll make sure you receive an injury that will NEVER heal."

Dr. Mend took a deep breath and sat back, his smile was seemingly warm, but there was a diamond edge to his stare, "It's nothing personal, but I won't let anyone hurt a single pony here, especially these fillies. Do we have an understanding . . . Vagabond?" he asked coldly, placing extra emphasis on the last word.

Vagabond's expression went completely blank, all life pulled out of it,

"I've NEVER intentionally hurt anypony and I DO NOT plan to start now." he hissed angrily.

"Well that's good!" Pinkie Pie said shoving a large bowl of fruit salad in front of Vagabond's muzzle.

Dr. Mend looked up startled and quickly smoothed over his expression,

"I didn't see you there, Pinkie Pie."

"Well duh! I mean it's rude to butt in on a conversation, so I just watched until you two looked like you were done." Pinkie said trotting back into the kitchen, "Are you staying for lunch Dr. Mend?" she called.

"Thank you, no." Dr. Mend called back to her. He then stood up slowly and whispered to Vagabond,

"Remember what I said." Dr. Mend turned to leave and reached for the door. Big Mac held it open for him.

"Oh!" Dr. Mend said surprised, "I didn't hear you return Big Macintosh."

Something on the table by the door caught Dr. Mend's eye and he snatched it away into his black bag, "Thank you. I'll be by tomorrow to change his bandage. Good afternoon." Dr. Mend said and departed.

Big Macintosh closed the door. Vagabond silently noticed Dr. Mend never gave him the pain medication. He gritted his teeth for a brief moment before trying to calm himself down. He shifted slightly and the bandage rubbed against his wing stumps. The pain was intense. Vagabond's eyes watered, the rubbing felt like a cheese grater against his already tender skin, '_**Endure it.**_' he concentrated, '_**You deserve every second of it.**_' his mind began to drift. The pain was bringing with it, a numbing haze. Vagabond's mind recalled the time when others said similar words to him, '_**Criminal! Monster! Killer! Suffer! SUFFER AND DIE! DIE SLOWLY AND ALONE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!**_' the chant played over and over again; the last moments in his town as he stood before them begging for forgiveness and proclaiming his sorrow for his actions. Vagabond threw up his well-built and well-used emotional wall and steeled his will, '_**STOP THAT!**_ _**Your PATHETIC tears helped nothing then and they'll help nothing now!' **_he scolded himself silently, through tightly closed eyes and gritted teeth,_** 'Suck it up you worthless monster! Show these kind ponies how grateful you are!' **_his mind began to slow as the pain receded,_** 'They are the first to show you any compassion since you killed Arabesque. Don't you DARE throw that in their faces. They have given you more than you deserve and you know it! The care they're giving you should be going to some pony who deserves it, but they chose to help you.**_' Vagabond finally focused his thoughts enough to open his eyes.

The bowl of fruit salad on the table smelled heavenly, and the pain had receded somewhat. His mouth began to water, but he noticed that Big Mac had laid down on the floor and was starring at him,

"What? Have I done something wrong?" Vagabond asked.

"Not that Ah've seen." Big Mac said simply.

Vagabond was puzzled. It was an odd statement, surprisingly complex for its brevity. Vagabond pondered all the possible connotations and finally settled on an assumption which seemed likely, '_**What he means is that he hasn't seen me do anything wrong. I think he's also saying that he is only going to judge me on what he actually sees me do. The whole 'who you are, not who you were' thing.'**_

"Big Mac?" Vagabond asked.

Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow in response, so Vagabond continued,

"T-thank you." Vagabond said stuttering, "Truly. Thank you."

"Ayup."

Twilight was getting frustrated,

"What are you not telling me Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash couldn't look her friend in the eye,

"I'm not leaving anything out!" she said exasperated, "I told you everything that happened with Vagabond. What kind of name is that anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked changing the subject.

Twilight began to pace as she explained,

"It's not a name per se, it's a title."

"A title? You mean he's famous?" Dash asked.

Twilight shook her head,

"More like infamous. The title 'Vagabond' is only placed on somepony who committed a serious crime. It doesn't happen often, generally it's only bestowed when a death is involved. Vagabond means 'wanderer' or more specifically ' one who is without a home'. A pony is named Vagabond then exiled from their home and travels continuously, doing everything in their power to atone for the crime. Most ponies who commit such a crime, do so intentionally and don't much care, until they realize that the spirit of their victim is tied to them. The spirit of the victim judges and torments the Vagabond constantly until the spirit forgives the one who caused their death."

"When is that normally?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight shuddered slightly,

"Usually when the Vagabond dies, which tends to happen within a week or two. Which is why the Vagabond you found puzzles me. He's been a Vagabond for five years, that's really unusual."

"Why haven't I heard about this before?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It doesn't come up often because most ponies die of natural causes. Besides who wants to talk about death and misery when there's so much life to live?" Twilight said.

"Have any Vagabonds ever been forgiven and lived?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight nodded sagely,

"Yes, there aer four historically. In every case, once the Vagabond was forgiven, they went on to live out their lives normally. Also in every case, the spirit of the victim tasked a different pony to tell the Vagabond he or she was forgiven. I thought maybe the spirit told you, but it looks like the Vagabond isn't done with his punishment."

"Can you tell me anything else about the ponies who had to tell the Vagabonds they were forgiven?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight Sparkle looked askance at her friend,

"Did you decide to change your story?" she asked.

Rainbow Dash made a rude noise,

"Psh, no! I'm just curious.

"I'll have to look it up. I'll let you know if I find anything." Twilight said, '_**Even though I KNOW you're not telling me everything**_.' she thought.

"Thanks Twilight, I have to go. See you later though." Dash said flying out the window.

Twilight began her research immediately. Spike was out visiting Rarity again. Twilight decided not to rush him. She needed him to send a message to Princess Celestia , but that could wait, there were books to read.

Rarity was feeling very out of sorts, '_**I never say things like that. Not only is it unladylike but it's presumptuous and mean. He WAS responsible for a pony's death but he didn't seem . . . NO! I simply CANNOT make a judgement call, I don't know all the details. Remember Rarity, to assume, makes an ass out of you and me**_.' she thought quietly to herself as she worked.

Rarity blinked in surprise,

"That was MOST unladylike." she said out loud.

"All you did was pin up that hem Rarity." Spike said.

He stood stock-still, modeling a small tuxedo for the skillful and perfectly groomed pony. Rarity hadn't realized she had spoken out loud. She put down the pins,

"I'm sorry Spike. I suppose I'm simply too distracted to work right now. Thank you for modeling for me though." she said replacing the pin cushion.

Spike began carefully removing the tux,

"Do you wanna talk about it? Maybe I can help." Spike offered.

"I shall try. Thank you Spike." Rarity said taking a couple of deep breaths, "I may have said some rather hurtful things earlier today."

"That's easy." Spike said waving a claw, "Just apologize to the pony you said those things to. I'm sure if they see that you really mean it they'll forgive you. Anyone who knows you, knows you're not mean, besides I'm sure you couldn't have said anything THAT hurtful." Spike said honestly.

Rarity cringed,

"It was really mean darling."

"If it really WAS so bad, Rarity, you should give them something." Spike suggested.

"Spike! I would NEVER try to bribe anypony. The very notion of it is just simply ghastly and ever so tacky." Rarity said, hurt that Spike would even think of it, '_**I'll admit, I do have my shallow moments but I wouldn't dream of stooping so low. It would be an insult to anyone with even a shred of decent character and I would be debasing myself too.**_' she thought furiously.

"I didn't mean a bribe. Bribes are shallow. Give them something meaningful, like you put some thought and effort into it." Spike suggested.

"But how? I don't even know this pony?" Rarity admitted.

"Then get to know them. All seems pretty simple to me." Spike said partly under his breath.

Rarity gave the idea earnest thought,

"You know Spike you're right! I'm going to march over there right now and get to know him." Rarity said with genuine conviction.

Spike wilted inwardly, '_**Him? Aw man. Just when I thought we had a connection.**_'

"Would you like to come with me darling?" Rarity asked Spike heading for the door.

Spike hid his emotions so Rarity wouldn't feel bad,

"No thanks, I need to get back to the library. Twilight's probably throwing a fit." Spike said following Rarity out the door.

Rainbow Dash was having problems of her own. She had returned to her cloud-house and was trying, and failing to take a nap. The vision of the dead pony, Arabesque, kept playing over and over in her head. Rainbow Dash grunted in frustration.

"What the hey did she mean, 'When the time is right?' When is the right time to tell someone something like that?" Rainbow Dash corrected herself, "No, she said, 'When he is ready' How am I suppose to know when he's ready?" she yelled, "Arg! This is so frustrating!" Rainbow Dash rubbed her head with her hooves and thought out loud, "I shouldn't have kept Arabesque a secret from Twilight. She'll help me, she's great with weird cryptic stuff like this." Rainbow Dash swallowed her reservations and decided to bite the proverbial bullet. She went back to tell Twilight.


	4. Chapter 4

VAGABOND

PART 4

"Wow! He might be able to out eat me!" Pinkie Pie said.

Vagabond had devoured three bowls of fruit salad ravenously and was working on a fourth with equal gusto.

Pinkie Pie leaned over and whispered into Big Mac's ear,

"It's a good thing I'm a baker or else he would eat Fluttershy out of house and home."

Big Macintosh grinned slightly,

"Ayup."

Vagabond's ear's had picked up on the exchange but he carefully hid his reaction. He cringed inside, _**'I'm so hungry.'**_ he thought, _**'But I absolutely will not abuse anyponie's kindness.'**_ Vagabond raised his head, maybe a little too quickly,

"I'm finished. Thank you Fluttershy." In truth he was still ravenously hungry, but he refused to misuse Fluttershy's hospitality, hungry or no.

Vagabond felt bad,

"I need to find some way to repay you for everything Fluttershy. Let me see if I have anything in my saddlebags." he said.

Vagabond knew it would hurt terribly to reach so far, but he was willing to endure it.

"Oh, that's quite alright Vagabond. You don't have to give me anything. I'm just glad I could help." Fluttershy said meekly.

Vagabond couldn't help but to stare at his hostess,

"You're so kind. I feel I need to do something for you, anything."

"Just get better. That's all I want." Fluttershy said earnestly.

Vagabond was deeply touched. He vowed that if there was anything he could do for Fluttershy, he would do it gladly.

Somepony was knocking on Fluttershy's door yet again.

Pinkie Pie, acting as butler, bounded over to the door and flung it wide,

"Hi again Rarity!" Pinkie said letting Rarity in.

"Hello again Pinkie darling." Rarity said stepping into Fluttershy's cottage.

Vagabond's memory jogged to the last thing he heard Rarity say, 'Imagine! A killer among the good ponies of Ponyville. He should be banished immediately."

He remembered Rarity's previous words as he was feigning sleep. Vagabond suppressed his frustration, '_**At least she was paying attention. She is Fluttershy's friend and I won't make a scene.**_' It was difficult not to say anything. Rarity's words were so similar to those of his own village. That memory would forever be burned into his mind and Vagabond couldn't think of anything that would lessen the pain. He forced his expression into neutrality as Rarity looked him over.

He thought he was doing well until he heard a trio of tiny voices call,

"Rarity! Wait up." and three adorable tiny fillies bounded inside the cottage.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity scolded, "What are you doing following me? It's dangerous here! Go home at once!" she said dramatically pointing out the door with a hoof.

Vagabond couldn't help it, Rarity's words echoed in his mind, 'It's dangerous here!' 'It's dangerous here!' 'It's dangerous here'.

Vagabond's mind suddenly snapped back to reality when he heard one of the fillies say,

"Whose that?"

Vagabond opened his eyes and saw the three fillies standing right in front of him, not two feet away.

One of them, a cute little Earth pony wearing an over-sized bow peered up at Vagabond,

"Are you sick?" she asked.

"No silly he's hurt." said a tiny pegasus.

The third, a white unicorn, asked,

"How did you get hurt? Did you fall down?"

"Girls, I'm sure he's very tired." Rarity said with a nervous smile.

Vagabond took the hint and yawned loudly. The three fillies hung their heads and turned to leave.

The tan pegasus suddenly turned around,

"Can we see his cutie mark before we go?"

Vagabond realized his saddlebags were covering his flank, which was a good thing. He shifted trying to make his flank inaccessible and wound up laying directly on his still-healing wing stump. The pain hit him like a tsunami. He turned his head away. There was no way he could stave off the tears of pain. His body shook slightly with convulsions and he broke out in a sweat almost instantly.

Rarity sent Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle back to town with Pinkie as quickly as possible. As soon as the door closed, Vagabond rose to his knees to take the pressure off his wing stump. He was panting heavily, his whole coat was covered with the sheen of sweat, tears were streaming down his face, and his whole body began to convulse uncontrollably. He lost control of his legs and collapsed, chest-down, on the couch.

Fluttershy flew over to him,

"Oh dear!" she said quietly.

Vagabond continued to convulse in agony,

"P...pain...medicine." he stuttered between convulsing breaths.

Big Macintosh walked over and held Vagabond still, his expression vaguely unhappy,

"Dr. Mend didn't give 'im no medication earlier." he said.

Fluttershy gasped,

"He laid right on one of his wing injuries! And you said Dr. Mend didn't give him anything? Oh, the poor thing! He must be in absolute agony!" she said flying over to where Dr. Mend had left the perscription bottle, "Rarity would you help me look?" she asked.

Rarity couldn't help but to glance at the royal blue pony laying on Fluttershy's couch, '_**He was a pegasus?**_' she thought, '_**Tis unimaginable, loosing one's wings.**_'

The two pony's looked and looked but the medication was nowhere to be found. Fluttershy began to panic.

Fluttershy pushed objects around, even knocked over the table before she finally turned around in a panic,

"I can't find it!" she cried frantically, "You don't think Dr. Mend took it by accident when he left?"

Big Macintosh growled, realizing what had happened,

"Ayup, he did. He grabbed it right when he left. Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't think nothin' of it."

"I...deserve...it." Vagabond said through gritted teeth.

Every pony in the cottage just starred at him.

Fluttershy went back to Vagabond's side,

"Don't say that!" she said, eyes tearing up, "No pony deserves this." she turned to Rarity and Big Macintosh, "We have to do something!" she cried loudly.

"You...have...no...idea...how...much...I...deserve...this..." Vagabond grunted.

The convulsions were making the pain worse. The agony combined with the convulsions plus the overwhelming feelings of helplessness and the never-ending flood of emotional sorrow finally broke Vagabond's will. Everything came tumbling out like a tidal wave.

Vagabond closed his eyes, the pain was just too intense. His head swam, he felt nauseous and his body ached for relief from the agony. He couldn't stay still, he had to move, had to escape the pain. He struggled against Big Macintosh imposing strength, five years of steady walking had made him incredibly strong for a pegasus.

Big Macintosh fought to maintain his hold,

"Stay back! He's in Fight-or-Flight mode an' he's stronger than he looks." Big Mac let go so he wouldn't hurt Vagabond.

Vagabond stood up shakily, gasping,

"Let me die!" he screamed, "I can't take it anymore! It's all too much!" he gasped, "I didn't mean to! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! Oh, Celestia! I killed her! She was my only friend. I LOVED HERRRRRRRRRRR!" everything overwhelmed Vagabond, utterly.

He collapsed onto the couch. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Big Macintosh were completely dumbstruck. They rushed over to Vagabond. Big Mac settled him gently on the couch, directly on his chest, while Fluttershy and Rarity positioned pillows on either side of him.

"Let me die." Vagabond whispered as the darkness of unconsciousness enveloped him, "Celestia, if you have any mercy, let me die."

Vagabond's words hung in the air. The rest of the cottage was silent.

Dr. Mend looked up from his desk suddenly. There was shouting coming toward his office, through the clinic.

Fluttershy burst into his office, tears streaming down her normally gentle and serene face,

"How dare you!" she cried.

She took to the air charging straight at Dr. Mend. Dr. Mend stood up just as she reached him. Fluttershy reached back and slapped him across the face. the blow was light, like a foal's strike, but the intent was clear.

"What about your oath!" she sniffled, "How could you do such a thing!" she yelled.

"Monster's deserve what they get!" Dr. Mend yelled back.

"Don't you dare, don't you DARE talk to me about monsters!" Fluttershy said emphatically, "Oh ANYONE in Ponyville, I know a monster when I see one, and the only one I've seen in months i just hit." she paused to take a breath, "Give it to me!" she said, "Give me the medication this instant or I'll have you arrested! Give it to me!" she said shaking with anger.

Dr. Mend set his jaw,

"Fine. Wait here." he said leaving his office.

Fluttershy landed, she couldn't trust her wings right then. She was shaking all over, '_**I've never hit anypony before.**_' she thought sadly, '_**But poor Vagabond. Hasn't he suffered enough? I simply can't imagine how bad I would feel if I was responsible if Applejack or Rarity died because of me. I wonder what happened**_?' she thought.

_Dear Twilight,_

_ That a Vagabond is in Ponyville is somewhat alarming. Use caution, but do not presume to make a judgement call unless you have all the facts. Use discernment and wisdom at all times when interacting with him. Do not become too familiar with him unless he is forgiven. Remember, he has to serve his sentence. I cannot pass judgement on him and neither can you for that is not our place. _

_Be safe my student,_

_Princess Celestia_

Spike read the scroll out loud to Twilight.

Twilight nodded from her position, laying on the floor,

"That makes good sense, I suppose." she said.

Spike rolled the scroll back up,

"I didn't know a Vagabond was here. Aren't they supposed to be dangerous?" he asked.

"Yes and no. Spike, don't you remember that class we took in Canterlot about crime and punishment?" Twilight asked.

"Only parts of it, that class was boring." Spike said dully.

"And that's why you only got a c+..." Twilight was interrupted by Rainbow Dash walking in boldly.

Dash looked tired,

"Twilight," she addressed, "I...I'm sorry." she hung her head, "I lied to you." she said sadly, then quickly added, "But I had a good reason."

"I'm sure you thought you did Rainbow Dash, but there is rarely a good reason to lie to anypony." Twilight said rising to her hooves, "Don't worry about it too much, I forgive you. Now, it was about the Vagabond wasn't it."

"Yes, you were right, the ghost did speak to me. She said she forgave him, but we can't tell him yet." Rainbow Dash said pensively.

Twilight looked dead serious as she said,

"You need to tell me everything, Dash."

Rarity placed a cool, wet cloth on Vagabond's head,

"He lost his wings." she whispered, "How horrible. I simply cannot imagine loosing my horn. Twould be literally loosing a piece of yourself."

"Ayup. Ah think he lost a piece of himself a long time ago." Big Macintosh said, Something more important than his wings."

"I whole-heartedly agree, Big Macintosh, but what can we do?" Rarity asked.

"Don't know." Big Mac said simply.

Rarity's attention was drawn to Vagabond's saddlebags,

"Good heavens, those things are filthy! Why hasn't anypony removed them? They can't be comfortable to sleep with."

"Ah don't think the word 'comfort' has been in his life for five years." Big Macintosh mused.

Rarity looked sideways at Big Mac,

"If he has to leave when he's better, we should at least see that his belongings are in good shape. Big Macintosh, darling, would you be so kind as to help me with his saddlebags?" Rarity asked sweetly.

"Nope, Ah don't touch another pony's things unless Ah've got permission." Big Mac said.

"But who knows when he'll wake up. What could it hurt?" Rarity asked.

"Sorry Rarity, Ah don't compromise mah morals for nopony, an Ah won't let you touch 'em either." Big Mac said.

"I would never dream of asking you to darling. I do have to ask, why are you being so protective of him?" Rarity enquired.

"Do unto others, Rarity," Big Mac said, "Do unto others."


	5. Chapter 5

VAGABOND

PART 5

"So what you're saying, Rainbow Dash, is that you couldn't sleep?" Twilight asked, "That doesn't sound like you at all."

"I know!" Dash exclaimed, "It was like Arabesque was saying it over and over and over. Like she was inside my head! Arg! I can still hear it!" Dash said dramatically placing her hooves on either side of her head.

Twilight's eye's unfocused for a few moments, deep in thought,

"Almost as if she were still here."she said distantly, then snapped back to reality, "Spike, where is that book Spirits, Wraiths, and Ghosts?" she asked.

"I'll get it." Spike said despondently.

"Dash, what if Arabesque didn't just give you the message then go to her final rest? What if she's still around? What if she's with you now?" Twilight asked interestedly.

"Don't say that Twilight! It's just, like, too creepy." Dash said turning her head away and waving a hoof.

"It's not THAT creepy Rainbow Dash. Maybe she just wants to make sure the Vagabond knows he's been forgiven. I mean, it's not like she's malignant or anything." Twilight said walking toward where Spike was searching the shelves of the library.

Rainbow Dash followed her in the air,

"Malig- what?" she asked.

"Bad, evil, means to do harm." Twilight said somewhat patiently.

"She kept me from sleeping!" Rainbow Dash said emphatically.

"We don't even know for sure if it was even her." Twilight said, "You could just be suffering from P.T.S.D. for all we know."

"I DO NOT HAVE S.T.D.s!" Rainbow Dash said, highly offended.

"What? No, it means Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash arched an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Ugh!" Twilight grunted in frustration, "It's like being in shock."

"Oh." Dash responded.

"Found it." Spike said climbing down the ladder. He handed Twilight the book, then headed upstairs.

Twilight levitated the book onto her podium and opened it to it's index,

"Hmm. Ghosts in reference to haunting? Maybe..." she mused, "Aha! Ghosts in reference to Vagabonds. Page 187." she said.

Flipping to the page, she began reading,

"Here it is." Twilight said clearing her throat, "The Ghosts that torment Vagabonds are the spirits of their victims. The ghosts subtly manipulates the perceptions of their hosts, causing no physical harm but psychological harm instead. Possible effects of the ghost's manipulations include but are not limited to: visual hallucinations, auditory hallucinations, paranoia, dementia, neurosis, personality disorders, eating disorders, and sleeping disorders."

"See?" Rainbow Dash said.

"There's more." Twilight said and continued reading, "Due to the rarity of Vagabonds, it is entirely possible there are other effects of which we are not aware. In the, even more rare, cases of forgiven Vagabonds the ghost tells another pony and tasks them with informing the Vagabond. It is believed, the ghost inhabits the pony until the message is delivered but, that said, there is not enough information to be certain. There are rumors and tales that non-ponies can also suffer the fate of a Vagabond. Of special interest are the zebras. Some of their masks are said to allow one to interact with ghosts, but it is not known if this is true." Twilight looked up from the book, "Looks like we need Zecora's help."

Applejack secured the cart to her harness,

"Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo! Come on, we need to hurry." she bellowed.

The Cutie-mark Crusaders came galloping out of the barn, a whirlwind of energy.

Applejack began walking before they even reached her,

"Hurry up! This foods gettin' colder by the minute. Applebloom, did yall get Big Macintosh's blanket?" she called.

"Got it!" Applebloom beamed up at her older sister.

"Good. Now when we get to Fluttershy's, steer clear o' the injured pony on her couch. He's awful messed up, what with loosin' his wings and all." Applejack bit her tongue as realized what she had said.

Eerie silence met her. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. All three fillies had stopped, mouths hanging open. Scootaloo looked back at her own wings then back to Applejack.

Scootaloo's lip quivered, and her eyes teared up,

"Th...that's...that's just...horrible!" she burst into tears, "Is...isn't there...some way t...to...get them back?" she asked.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom began crying as well. Applejack felt terrible, she hadn't meant to say what she had. She picked up the three crying fillies and set them onto the cart, 'Well maybe they'll wear themselves out cryin'. Wonder how Fluttershy's doin'?

Fluttershy had just finished administering the pain medication to Vagabond, who had woken up only a few minutes beforehand,

"Thank you so much Fluttershy." he said lowering his eyes, "I must apologize for my earlier outburst. You didn't need to have heard that."

Fluttershy averted her eyes as she said,

"You begged Celestia to let you die. I've never heard anypony say that. It was just so sad. I know it's none of my business, but is it really that bad?"

"I truly hope you never have to find out." Vagabond said, then sighed heavily, "But that doesn't answer your question does it? You've been so kind to me, if you really want to know what happened, I'll tell you." he said.

Fluttershy sat down in front of him,

"Oh, I do want to know." she said.

Rarity and Big Macintosh were in the kitchen but had stopped what they were doing, and now both of them listened intently at the kitchen doorway as Vagabond began,

"I was raised in an orphanage. I never knew my parents, but the orphanage wasn't terrible. I knew all the other colts and fillies, but I only had one real friend. Her name was Arabesque. She was a pegasus like me. She had a coat of light-red and her mane and tail were a shimmering silver-green color. She was beautiful."

"For as long as I can remember she had studied and practiced ballet. She was a natural. She seemed to be able to fly without using her wings sometimes. She eventually convinced me to try it too. I was terrible at it. My only real talent is with chemicals, especially herbs, roots, and flowers. I became known, in our little village, as a bit of an alchemist. I had a habit of tending to all the cuts, scrapes, and other minor injuries of all the little colts and fillies around our village. Their parents loved it because my potions and salves actually worked and I never charged anything. I was always good with the little ones. Arabesque would help me sometimes, when we got older."

"Others said we were a cute couple. Eventually I fell in love with her but I could never bring myself to tell her. As far as I know, Arabesque never knew how I felt, she only had eyes for the ballet. Soon after her seventeenth birthday, we heard about a talent scout coming to our village. Apparently, he had heard about Arabesque's talent and wanted to see for himself. Arabesque performed for him with me acting as her stage manager, rigging up lights and setting up props. She was perfect."

"The talent scout took her picture and sent it off to Canterlot with an invitation for a troop to come see her perform and maybe sign a contract. Arabesque was ecstatic when she heard. She began to work on a complex routine that would require me to run myself ragged behind the curtain changing scenes and lights. She began talking incessantly about 'going away'. I didn't want her to leave without me, so I asked her if I could go too. The talent scout overheard me and said there were enough riggers in Canterlot and that Arabesque would be fine without me."

Vagabond hung his head,

"I was so selfish though. Instead of being happy for her, I was angry. I asked her if she ever planned on marrying. She said she would meet a stallion in Canterlot who was also a dancer; and that they would marry and have several foals. I was so upset I had to walk away, I didn't even see her until the next day. I had secretly decided to sabotage her performance. I would have the plywood backdrops collapse and distract her. I knew that with her skill there would be other auditions, and I promised myself I would only ruin one performance. I thought that if we had more time together she might come to love me."

"I didn't care about anything else, I wanted her, I needed her. I was so engrossed, so focused on my own desires I hadn't stopped to consider her. I was selfish, greedy; I should have put her needs first, her dreams first." Vagabond bit his bottom lip and breathed deeply through his nose to calm himself down, "The troop arrived and the whole village turned out to see her dance. I rigged the set to collapse straight down, I didn't want to hurt her. I knew the exact moment I would collapse it, she would be in the very front of the stage, away from the backdrop..." Vagabond began hyperventilating and shaking.

He stopped and closed his eyes to concentrate on his breathing,

"I'm sorry Fluttershy *huff* I'm going to *pant* have to stop. It's *huff* just too difficult right now."

Fluttershy stood and reached out a hoof toward him for comfort.

Vagabond's hoof snapped out, lightening quick, intercepting hers,

"I *pant* have no right to accept *huff* comfort until I've atoned. Please tell me you *cough* understand."

"No I don't." Fluttershy said softly.

Vagabond let go of her hoof,

"I take it you don't know about Vagabonds, then?" he asked.

"I'd never even heard the word until you came along." Fluttershy said softly.

"When somepony kills another, intentionally or not, the dead pony's spirit inhabits the one responsible and passes judgement on the killer until the spirit either forgives their killer or the killer dies. Arabesque has yet to forgive me, so I must continue my penance." Vagabond explained.

"But you didn't mean for her to be hurt, right?" Fluttershy asked.

Vagabond's face hardened, as he tried to throw up his walls again. His will had returned in full force. He mentally repeated his old chant, '_**I am a stone. I feel nothing. I am nothing. Feel the void, the emptiness. Let it consume you. This is your life now, and your suffering will never end. This is justice for what you've done. Suffer until you love it.**_' Vagabond repeated the old chant again and again to himself as he tried to snuff out the spark of life that had taken root.

"I would never intentionally hurt anypony," he said, "But that doesn't make Arabesque any more alive now does it?" his voice began growing cold, "She's dead. Dead because of me, because of my actions, my jealously, my selfishness. I killed her. Accident or not, it didn't matter to anyone then and it doesn't matter now." Vagabond stopped and took several deep breaths, desperately trying to keep tears out of his eyes, "I'm sorry for yelling, Fluttershy. I didn't mean to scare you, but you should be afraid. I'm the monster that dames use to scare their foals into bed with. It is my place to suffer and I won't fight it."

"Oh, Vagabond," Fluttershy said softly, "I don't think you're a monster." she stopped and swallowed, "This all seems so cruel. Why would Arabesque do this to you?" she asked.

Vagabond couldn't figure it out. He couldn't extinguish the spark of life inside himself. The more he tried the brighter it became. He hated himself and had for years, but now something was different. There was the hint of something new, '_**Maybe Arabesque will forg...**_' he strictly cut off that line of thought, '_**I've had that false hope before. It hurts too much to go through it again.**_' Vagabond gave way to despair. It was a familiar, old friend, '_**There is no redemption for Vagabonds. Just slow suffering for the rest of their lives and dying alone, forever alone. Just like I should be now. Being here won't last, I'll enjoy it while I can.**_" he thought.

"It is not our place to judge things like this. The dead pass judgement on their transgressors. Nopony can truly know how Arabesque feels about what I did to her, in the same way nopony can ever feel exactly how I feel about it either. I could talk about it from sunrise to sunset and still I would have only scratched the surface. Nopony can know the secret thoughts of another and so any judgement call would be in error." Vagabond said.

"That makes sense, I suppose." Fluttershy said.

"I apologize for scaring you Fluttershy. I didn't mean to." Vagabond said.

"I know. I forgive you." she said.

Vagabond's face lit up, enraptured,

"You have no idea how much those three words mean to me, Fluttershy. Thank you." he said smiling.

Everypony jumped as a knock reverberated through Fluttershy's door.

Big Macintosh and Rarity went back to what they had been doing in the kitchen as Fluttershy walked over and opened the door,

"Oh, hello Pinkie Pie." Fluttershy greeted, then craned her neck to look over Pinkie's shoulder, "Who is that behind you?"

Pinkie looked over her shoulder as well,

"Hi Applejack!" she greeted.

Pinkie Pie bounded into Fluttershy's cottage, while Applejack hauled the cart up to Fluttershy's front door,

"Fluttershy, would you kindly send out Big Macintosh to help unload all this here food?" she asked, then added, "Uh, would ya happen to have anywhere to lay three little fillies what wore themselves out cryin'?"

"Oh dear, why were they crying?" Fluttershy asked.

Applejack looked away embarrassed,

"Uh, Ah might have let slip about Vagabond's wings." she said.

Rarity appeared at the doorway,

"Oh, the pool little darlings." she said gently lifting the sleeping form of Sweetie Belle down from the cart.

Every uninjured pony helped bring in the food, while Vagabond watched, '_**I wish she hadn't mentioned anything to the little ones. There is no need to traumatize them with things like that.**_' he felt like it was his fault, '_**All this fuss for me? Why would anypony do this for me? I wish I could pay them back for it all.**_'

Twilight knocked on the door of Zecora's hut.

Moments later the door opened, revealing the zebra girl,

"What seems to be the problem this time, only trouble brings you to this house of mine." Zecora said somewhat pointedly.

Twilight wilted inwardly, Zecora had a point,

"We'll come visit you more often Zecora, I promise. You are right though, we do have a problem." she said.

Zecora smiled knowingly,

"Come on in and state your request, I will never mistreat a guest." she said leading Twilight, Spoke and Rainbow Dash inside.

Zecora sat down next to her cooking pot,

"Tell me about this new issue, that you think I can help you through." she said.

"Well I think that maybe Rainbow Dash has a ghost around her. I read in a book that said some Zebras may have special masks that let you speak with spirits. The ghost may be keeping Dash from sleeping and I want to be absolutely sure, one way or the other." Twilight said pacing lightly.

"And you wish to use such a mask, to aid you in your task?" Zecora asked.

Twilight nodded,

"Exactly."

Zecora stood up silently and pulled a wooden box out from underneath her bed. She opened the lid and removed a mask made of clear glass. It had strange carvings on the forehead, chin, and each cheek.

Zecora laid it down in front of Twilight,

"Using this will indeed allow to see a spirit, but see only, you will not be able to hear it."

"Huh?" Twilight asked, "Why not?"

"The living cannot hear a spirit's voice, but perhaps there is another choice." Zecora said cautiously.

"What would that be?" Twilight asked.

"Put on the mask and enter a trance, I believe that is your best chance." Zecora said.

"Trance?" Twilight asked, "What kind of trance?"

"I was taught not to use it, lest I be tempted to abuse it. For you I will break this rule, for what is knowledge if not a tool. The trance is similar to being dead, put on the mask and lay in my bed." Zecora said.

Twilight levitated the mask onto her face, the top stopped just below her horn. She walked over and laid down in Zecora's bed. It was comfortable. Both soft and firm at the same time. Meanwhile, Zecora walked over to her pantry and began rummaging through it.

Rainbow Dash and Spike walked over to Twilight,

"Are you sure about this Twilight? I mean, I know Zecora wouldn't suggest it if it was dangerous and all but isn't it, like, really scary?" Dash asked.

Twilight shook her head, her face distorted by the mask,

"Not really. Besides, now I get to know for sure what's going on, and I can write about about it so others will know too. It's actually really exciting."

Rainbow Dash and Spike back-peddled to let Zecora near the bed. The zebra girl carried a jar filled with some sickly-green paste and had a small knife hung around her neck. Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but Zecora held up a hoof for silence and shook her head. Twilight stayed quiet as Zecora opened the jar. She scooped the goop up with the knife and began to fill the grooves in the mask with the stuff. Zecora took great care not to let any of it touch either Twilight or herself. Twilight's nose twitched, the goop smelled like rotten fruit and was making her drowsy.

Zecora leaned over her and said,

"Calm yourself and be sure to close your eyes, because part of you now dies."

Twilight could just barely hear Zecora, her ears were roaring. She closed her eyes and suddenly she was back in Zecora's hut. Everything was identical except that instead of Zacora, Rainbow Dash, and Spike standing next to the bed, there was a light-red pegasus filly with silver-green mane and tail starring at her.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle." the pegasus said.

Her voice was nearly as soft as Fluttershy's but more deep, almost husky like Rainbow Dash. Twilight suddenly became very nervous. The pegasus' eyes were pure white and seemed to bore into Twilight's soul.

Twilight finally found her voice,

"Arabesque." she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

VAGABOND

PART 6

The cart was unloaded and the Cutie-mark Crusaders had woken up with a voracious appetite. Everypony sat down to eat, well almost everypony. Vagabond was already lying down; he wasn't eating, he had fallen asleep. Pinkie Pie wolfed down her plate of apple dumplings and impatiently waited for some pony else to do the same.

After about 10 seconds Pinkie's patience was at its end,

"You know, I've thought a lot about what Vagabond said. I mean, I know he needs to be forgiven and all that, but I think he needs to forgive himself first. I think he might be holding himself back or something. I mean it's OBVIOUS he learned his lesson and everything but his self loathing is, like, killing him." Pinkie Pie said without taking a breath. Rarity, Big Macintosh, Fluttershy and Applejack had all stopped eating and just starred at Pinkie Pie silently.

For her part, Pinkie Pie just tilted her head to the side and blinked twice,

"What?" she asked innocently.

After several seconds of stunned silence, they resumed eating. Pinkie began humming to herself to pass the time. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo finished eating at almost the same time.

The three Cutie-mark Crusaders couldn't stay still,

"What time is it Rarity?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rarity was almost finished eating,

"It's late darling. Don't worry we'll have you home soon."

"But we never got to see his cutie-mark." Scootaloo said pointing toward Vagabond with a hoof.

"Darlings, let him sleep. You can't just wake him up for that." Rarity responded, "He needs his rest."

"O.K." the three fillies said sadly, in unison.

Applebloom perked up,

"Can we see him up close?" she asked.

Rarity glanced over to Vagabond's sleeping form,

"I suppose so. Just be quiet and don't wake him alright?" Rarity turned to Fluttershy, "Where did you run off to this afternoon?"

While the older ponies were busy talking, the Cutie-mark Crusaders were plotting, with Applebloom acting as the mastermind,

"O.K. they're distracted. Sweetie Belle, you stand on my back. Scootaloo, you stand on Sweetie Belle's back and undo the straps to his saddlebags. They're the only thing covering up his cutie-mark. Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." Scootaloo whispered.

"I'm ready." Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Alright, let's go." Applebloom said.

Vagabond was awakened by a strong shift of weight on his flank,

"NO!" he yelled.

Every pony in the room looked his direction as the saddlebags slid off him onto the floor. Every eye in the room was instantly drawn to his flank. Vagabond saw the looks of disbelief on every pony's face, and knew what it was they all saw. In the place where his cutie-mark was supposed to be was only a mass of scar tissue.

The three Cutie-mark Crusaders gazed, fixated at Vagabond's flank,

"Where's your cutie-mark?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Vagabond swallowed hard, he hadn't wanted to show the little ones this,

"It got scraped off and it hasn't come back yet, that's all. Don't worry it doesn't hurt. Who knows, it may comeback someday." he said smiling.

"N...no wings AND no cutie-mark?" Scootaloo asked tearing up.

Big Macintosh laid a gentle hoof on Applejack's shoulder to keep her from rising,

"Let's just see what he does." he whispered.

Vagabond reached out slowly and wiped Scootaloo's eyes, his voice was gentle and soft,

"Hey now, it's alright." he said raising her chin, "You just have to look on the bright side. My wings are gone, but I'm still alive. I don't have a cutie-mark but that just means I'm like you three. You shouldn't be sad for me. Do I look sad?" he asked calmly.

"Your eyes do." Applebloom said.

Vagabond had difficulty hiding his reaction,

"I'll be fine." he said, "Besides isn't it about time for little fillies to go to bed?"

Arabesque stood perfectly still like a statue, not a hair in her mane moved. She didn't blink, didn't breathe, and didn't shift her weight casually like a living thing would. Twilight had absolutely no illusions that she was speaking to any kind of living thing. It was extremely disturbing. Twilight was having a great deal trouble speaking or even thinking.

Fortunately, Arabesque solved that problem for her,

"Ask what you will Twilight Sparkle." she said, voice like a rumbling echo yet crystal clear.

Twilight was still frightened, but there were things she had to know,

"When will the Vagabond be ready to be told you forgave him?"

"When his tears flow for one, other than himself." Arabesque said.

Twilight's ears lowered in mind disappointment,

"Can't you be more specific? I can't be around him all the time." she asked.

"You will witness it." Arabesque said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Twilight asked.

"That is not a thing for mortals to know." Arabesque said vaguely.

"Can you at least tell me how many days it will be before he is ready?" Twilight asked becoming bolder.

"I cannot tell you. The knowledge would change the future." Arabesque replied.

"I suppose you can't tell me anything at all about the future can you?" Twilight assessed.

"No." Arabesque answered.

Twilight began thinking, '_**I probably don't have much time, so I need to focus on the most important aspects. She can't tell me anything about the future, even though she obviously knows it. I probably shouldn't try to trick her. I guess I should just move on to the next topic.**_'

"Can you tell me anything about the past?" Twilight asked.

"Some." Arabesque said mysteriously.

"Did the Vagabond intend to kill you or was it an accident?" Twilight asked.

"My death was accidental. Violence of that kind is against his nature." Arabesque explained.

"Why did you wait until now to forgive him?" Twilight asked.

"He would not have healed or grown." Arabesque said.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked curiously.

"The incident involving my death scarred him badly and he ceased maturing both mentally and emotionally. I had to work on him from the inside. He is sincere in his sorrow, but hating himself helps no pony and only hurts him more. Now that he is finally here with the Elements of Harmony, his internal shell is beginning to crack." Arabesque said.

"Internal shell?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. He doesn't know it but he pulled darkness into himself. He needs the Elements of Harmony to break the shell or he will die as the bitterness eats him from the inside. It has festered within his heart for a long time. Do not be angered at what he says, Twilight Sparkle, pity him instead. He is kind and brave beneath his pain. His heart is passionate but misdirected, he needs guidance. Do not think him an idiot, though he may often act like one. He is very smart. He just needs the Elements of Harmony to point him in the right direction." Arabesque explained.

"So he needs all six of us?" Twilight asked.

"And more, much more before his tasks are complete, but I can say little more. Ask your final question, Twilight Sparkle." Arabesque said.

Without thinking, Twilight asked,

"Final question, what final question?"

Twilight's ears began to roar again and she felt like she was falling. Her vision began to fade into a bright light.

The last thing Twilight heard Arabesque say was,

"That one."

Twilight felt herself falling upwards at incredible speed. She began hearing voices.

"Zecora!" Spike yelled, "She's not breathing!"

Zecora held out her hoof toward the baby dragon,

"Twilight Sparkle will be fine, sit down and do not whine." she said calmly.

Rainbow Dash ground her teeth but kept quiet. Zecora walked over to Twilight and carefully removed the mask. As soon as the mask was off Twilight's eyes snapped open and she gasped, breathing again. Her head lolled to one side and all four of her legs kicked out as her heart started circulating blood again. She cried out as her lungs rediscovered air. Rainbow Dash flew over to Twilight and held her still until she calmed.

Rainbow Dash had to hold Twilight tightly,

"You could have warned us Zecora!" Dash said somewhat heatedly to their zebra hostess.

Zecora gently laid the mask back in its box,

"Be at peace Rainbow Dash, you came when you saw her thrash. The trance..." Zecora didn't get to finish her statement.

Twilight suddenly yelled,

"She's real! Rainbow Dash, she's real! Arabesque is real!" she howled.

Rarity herded the little Cutie-mark Crusaders toward the door,

"Applebloom wait by the door. Scootaloo, come here this instant and leave Angel alone. Oh, dear." she said as Angel sprinted under the couch where Vagabond lay with Scootaloo in hot pursuit.

Vagabond's hooves shot out, quick as a striking snake and gently picked up the pegasus filly,

"Did you hear miss Rarity?" he asked.

Scootaloo's eyes shifted upward and she brought her left hoof up to her mouth, thinking. It was a very cute pose.

After a moment she shook her head,

"Nope." she said smiling.

Vagabond set her down gently,

"You need to listen to her O.K.? It's time for you to go home." he said.

"Can we come back and see you tomorrow?" Scootaloo asked eyes sad.

"Well I certainly don't mind but I'm not the one you need to convince." Vagabond said indicating Rarity with his hoof, "Do you understand?" he asked.

Scootaloo nodded her little head vigorously,

"Got it!" she said.

Vagabond smiled, set her down, and kissed her forehead,

"Good night Scootaloo." he said as she ran to Rarity.

Rarity had managed to corral Sweetie Belle next to Applebloom and gave Vagabond a grateful look as Scootaloo pranced over to the door,

"Thank you. I'll be by tomorrow." she said herding the Cutie-mark Crusaders out the door.

Vagabond settled back with a smile, even though it still hurt a bit to move. He laid his head down on his front hooves and noticed Applejack starring at him.

Vagabond raised his head and addressed the earth-pony,

"Did I just sprout an additional ear or something?"

Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, and Pinkie Pie were in the kitchen covering up food and cleaning dishes so only Vagabond and Applejack were in the front room. Applejack had wanted to help, but everypony had insisted she had already done enough and to take it easy.

Applejack's face was a mask of confusion,

"Ah don't get you." she said.

"What's not to get? I'm a killer." Vagabond said easily.

Applejack shot up out of her seat pointing at him,

"THAT!" she said emphatically, "That's what Ah don't get! Yall come off like some hardened murderer, actin', all mean and crazy and psycho, but when the fillies are around you're the perfect role-model!"

The statement upset Vagabond; he narrowed his eyes,

"There's no reason to scare them. I would never hurt one of the little ones." he said quietly.

"But you keep sayin' you're a killer." Applejack said taking a small step forward.

"I am." Vagabond said soberly.

"Are you? Ah mean, are you really? Or did you just make a mistake that cost somepony their life? Cause Ah don't think even you believe what you're sayin'." Applejack said with brutal honesty.

Vagabond's muscles tensed, his ire rising,

"It doesn't matter! Arabesque is still just as dead!" he shouted.

"WRONG! It sure as hell does matter! It's the difference between a murderer and somepony why made a mistake!" Applejack said taking another small step.

"But she's dead!" Vagabond yelled.

"Yes, yes she is. Is there anything you can do to change that? Is there?" Applejack asked pressing her advantage.

Vagabond hung his head, the proverbial wind gone out of his sails,

"I wish there was. I..." he began.

Applejack interrupted him before he could start down that line of thought again,

"Just answer the question, dag-nabbit!" she yelled harshly.

Vagabond screwed his eyes tightly shut,

"NO! O.K.?" he screamed, "What do you want me to say?"

Applejack lowered and softened her voice,

"You just said it." she said.

Applejack took the final step toward Vagabond and lifted his chin gently with her hoof,

"You knew her really well, didn't you?" she asked quietly.

Vagabond opened his eyes and looked Applejack square in the face,

"She was my best friend, my only friend really. I was in love with her." he said softly.

"Did she care about you at all?" Applejack asked.

"She didn't love me, but yes she did. I like to think she cared a lot." Vagabond said.

"Ah, know you can't bring her back but you have to think here." Applejack said mysteriously.

"About what?" Vagabond asked.

"What did you do wrong? Ah mean what was it that caused you to act in poor judgment?" Applejack asked.

"I wanted her to love me." Vagabond said.

"There's more than that." Applejack encouraged.

"I guess I wanted it too much. I wanted her to stay with me." Vagabond said.

"What do your last three sentences have in common?" Applejack asked.

"I focused on myself, I know, I've learned that. I figured that out a couple of years ago." Vagabond said.

"Then why in the world are you still beatin' yourself up over it?" Applejack asked, "There's nothin' wrong with mournin', but if you've learned then you have to let it go. You've got to move on from your mistake; don't let it ruin what life you have left."

"What life?" Vagabond asked, "I've been a Vagabond for years."

"Maybe the reason is BECAUSE you haven't moved on yet. Did you consider that?" Applejack asked, "There's a reason the quote says 'live and learn'. You're still alive, so learn. Let it go and stop living in the past. You're not doin' Arabesque's memory any justice by mopin' all the time. Stop hatin' yourself and others will stop too."

"I don't know how." Vagabond confessed.

"Alright then." Applejack said thinking, "Aha! What will you do after you've been forgiven?"

"I have no idea. I never really considered it a possibility." Vagabond said.

"Well figure it out and work toward it. You're smart, you'll get it. Ah'll be by tomorrow, and Ah want you to tell me what it is you plan to do with the rest of your life. O.K.?" Applejack asked.

"O.K." Vagabond said sourly.

Applejack shook her head,

"Nuh-uh. Convince me." she ordered.

"I will Applejack." Vagabond said, smiling slightly.

"That's better. Now get some sleep, you've got plenty of thinkin' to do tomorrow." Applejack said.

Pinkie Pie and Applejack left shortly thereafter, leaving Fluttershy and Big Macintosh alone with Vagabond.

Big Mac never being one to beat around the bush, asked,

"If it ain't' too much to ask, how did you lose your cutie-mark?"

Fluttershy didn't bother to stop Big Macintosh; she was becoming used to the issues.

Vagabond yawned almost bored,

"As soon as I was exiled I had to leave the village. I had to wait outside the village until dawn the next morning. I was supposed to receive my saddlebags from a couple of colts I knew. I fell asleep during the night. When I woke up the saddlebags were sitting next to me. I looked inside them," he said nosing open one of the saddlebags, "And found these," he pulled out two square patches of . . . Fluttershy felt sick when she realized they were patches of Vagabond's own flank.

Vagabond set the two patches of his own hide back inside the saddlebag,

"Someone took my cutie-mark," he sighed, "It's far too late to try to reattach them. I more-or-less got over it. It's just really embarrassing."

"Oh Vagabond, you've suffered so much. How do you go on?" Fluttershy asked sadly.

The ghost of a smile floated on Vagabond's face,

"I have something to look forward to, or I should saw I used to." He said.

"What do you mean?" Big Macintosh asked.

"I used to look forward to dying, so I could be with Arabesque again." Vagabond paused briefly and shook his head, chuckling, "As you know Applejack and I spoke earlier. She made a good point, well several actually. I was upset initially, but now that I've given it some thought, you and your friends have given me something I haven't had in the longest time, hope. I believe Arabesque will forgive me someday and I look forward to it. With or without my cutie-mark, I still have a talent that can help others. I've been a fool wallowing in my sorrow. If Arabesque wanted me dead, I think she could have arranged it. I'm still alive and that means I still have a purpose." Vagabond said smiling.

Suddenly a thought struck him,

"Fluttershy, I never finished telling you how Arabesque died did I?"

Fluttershy had to restrain her reaction as she realized Vagabond had said, 'How Arabesque died' and not, 'How I killed her',

"No you didn't, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I think I can now. You still deserve to know." Vagabond said quietly.

He took a deep breath,

"I had rigged the backdrop to collapse straight down when I pulled on a rope. I waited until the right moment and pulled the rope. The backdrop would take only a few moments to collapse and Arabesque was supposed to stay toward the front of the stage so she should have been safe. Well she tripped and tried to catch herself but she fell and slid close to the backdrop. She would have just flown away but her wings were bound. She always had her wings bound so she could concentrate on the dances she practiced. The backdrop began to collapse, she was right underneath it. I knew what would happen. I ran toward her calling her name. In that last moment she turned to face me and we locked eyes. She reached out for me to save her. I was looking right at her when a piece of the backdrop fell onto her. I can still see it." Vagabond drew in a deep, shuddering breath, "I'm sorry, I'm tired, but now you know. If it's alright Fluttershy, Big Mac, I'd like to try to sleep now."

"Of course Vagabond," Fluttershy said yawning, "Will the guest room be O.K. Big Macintosh?" she asked.

"Ayup. Good night Fluttershy, Vagabond." Big Macintosh said picking up his blanket and heading toward the indicated room.

Fluttershy set the pain medication down, next to Vagabond,

"Take some if you need it O.K.?" she said.

Vagabond nodded,

"Thank you Fluttershy. Good night."

"Good night Vagabond." Fluttershy responded from the stairs that lead to her room.

Angel bunny began to hop up the stairs after Fluttershy, but stopped halfway up. He turned and studied Vagabond for a moment with crossed paws, sizing him up. He pursed his lips thinking, not an easy feat for a bunny. He held up a paw and pointed two pads at his eyes then pointed his whole paw at Vagabond; '_**I'm watching you.**_' he seemed to be saying. Angel then hopped the rest of the way up the stairs after Fluttershy.

Vagabond chuckled to himself at Angel's antics, and laid his head down to sleep. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't relax. The scene of Arabesque being crushed to death kept playing over and over in his mind. He had left something out of his tale. Arabesque had fallen underneath the collapsing backdrop and looked up realizing her fate. She had faced him and reached out for him, but she had also said something. Arabesque's final words echoed in Vagabond's ears, '_**I'm sorry.**_'

Vagabond steadied his breathing to keep himself calm as the feelings washed over him. For the first time in years he didn't put up his emotional walls, '_**She knew**_,' he thought to himself, '_**She knew what had happened. I saw it in her eyes. She knew I caused it.**_'

"Oh Arabesque," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be forgiven. I wanted you with me forever. Please forgive me. You deserve to be at peace, my love."

Vagabond lay his head down to sleep, but he was fully conscious of the bandages wrapped around his body, '_**These things are a problem. It will take weeks to heal up enough to even stand, much less travel again.**_' he thought. A notion hit Vagabond suddenly. He listened silently for a few moments for any sound of anypony being awake. He heard nothing. He smiled mischievously to himself and opened the small white bottle next to him removing another pain pill, '_**Careful, not too many.**_' he thought. He swallowed the pill and began to move silently pulling his saddlebags toward himself. Vagabond had remembered a particularly useful potion he had discovered by accident, '_**That would be perfect. No pony will be able to believe it.**_' he thought, '_**Now I just have to stand up. Oh, this is going to hurt.**_'

The whole of Ponyville was asleep except for one particular unicorn. Rarity was busy working on something special. She finally knew what to give Vagabond to apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

VAGABOND

PART 7

Morning came in the afternoon for Rainbow Dash. Arabesque had finally let her sleep after she, Twilight and Spike had visited Zecora. Dash could never remember sleeping so soundly in her whole life. She rose with a feeling of refreshment in her body. She was full of energy, even more than normal, and that was saying something for her.

Rainbow Dash opened the front door of her cloud/house and noticed the sun,

"Aw man!" she groaned, "It's almost time for me to meet Twilight. I need to hurry."

Rainbow Dash leapt off the cloud and sped, like a bullet, toward Ponyville. She decided to stop at Sugar Cube Corner to grab a cream-cheese Danish. She smiled to herself, glad that only Pinkie Pie knew about her odd addiction.

Within 1 minute, Rainbow Dash landed outside Sugar Cube Corner,

"Hey Pinkie, you got anything for me?" Dash asked walking in.

Mrs. Cake greeted Dash,

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but Pinkie Pie just left about 10 minutes ago. She said she was going to visit Fluttershy. Can I get you anything?"

Rainbow Dash tried to be indirect without seeming suspicious,

"Did she leave anything here for me by chance?"

"I don't believe so. Was she supposed to?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Nah. She just does sometimes." Dash said shrugging, "Thanks anyway." she said leaving the bakery and heading toward the Library.

Rainbow Dash trotted briskly up to the Library and knocked on the door,

"Twilight? Are you in there?" she called.

Twilight answered the door after a few moments,

"Hi Dash come on in." she said holding the door for her friend, I've been reading more about forgiven Vagabonds, and it looks like I was mistaken. The ones that were forgiven didn't go on to live normal lives, they lived extraordinary lives." Twilight said closing the door.

Twilight lead Rainbow Dash toward her reading podium and pointed to an old book with her hoof,

"The first forgiven Vagabond created the Royal guard and became the first Captain of Princess Celestia's Royal Guard. The second founded Fillydelphia. She was the Mayor for over 50 years. The third became an ambassador to the Zebras, and the fourth was the cartographer responsible for all the maps of Equestria we still use today. He died more than 200 years ago, but he was the most recent. They all had other things in common too. They all married, they all traveled a lot after they were forgiven, they all became both famous and important in their times." Twilight explained.

"O.K. so what's your point Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked raising a hoof.

"My point is, that if this pattern is any indicator, this Vagabond is going to be very important or at least do something important, which means he needs to know he's forgiven." Twilight explained excitedly

"Yeah, I get that Twilight, but remember what Arabesque said." Rainbow Dash reminded her overexcited friend.

"Which was?" Twilight asked, mildly exasperated.

"You told me, Arabesque said we have to see him cry for someone other than himself. We can't rush this, we have to wait for him." Rainbow Dash said sagely.

"I'm not sure you understand how important this is, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"I get that he'll be important, but if we tell him before he's ready, it would be betraying Arabesque. She entrusted this to me and I'm going to do it right." Dash said stomping her front right hoof.

Twilight stopped her ranting for a moment and turned slowly toward her friend,

"Of all my friends you would be the last I would ever expect to want to wait to do something, Rainbow Dash."

Dash stomped both her front hooves on the ground and grunted in frustration,

"I know! And I hate it! But this is the way it has to be. I … I just … feel it."

Twilight's mind began to spin, and her substantial intellect began working.

In mere milliseconds she had puzzled through thousands of possibilities and come down to a conclusion,

"You know Rainbow Dash I think you're right. Arabesque said the Vagabond would need the Elements of Harmony, and your element is loyalty. By refusing to tell the Vagabond he's forgiven prematurely you're being loyal to both Arabesque and the Vagabond. I think we just need to stay nearby the Vagabond and everything will just happen, it's in our natures. We personify the Elements of Harmony by proximity alone."

Rainbow Dash shook her head, rolling her eyes,

"You know what I think Twilight? I think you're way over thinking this."

Twilight was off in her own world and didn't hear her friend,

"It's simple, we just..." Twilight stopped mid-sentence as Rainbow Dash shoved her hoof into her muzzle.

"Let's just go visit him O.K.?" Dash asked.

Twilight, with a muzzle full of hoof, nodded apologetically.

Applejack was pooped,

"Ah guess Ah never realized just how much Big Macintosh did 'round here. When he hurt himself during the last Applebuck Season he still did his chores, he just couldn't buck apples. Whew doggy! I'll be glad when he's back." Applejack was so busy talking to herself she failed to notice anypony sneaking up on her.

"Hiya sis!" Applebloom shouted.

Applejack jumped nearly four feet straight into the air,

"Applebloom! Don't sneak up on me like that! Yall near' done gave me a heart attack."

"Hi Applejack!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shouted from behind Applejack.

Applejack jumped again even higher. She landed awkwardly and overbalanced. She fell forward and landed on her chest, eyes rolling. The three Cutie-mark Crusaders laughed uproariously as Applejack came to her senses and stood up shakily.

"Ha ha, very funny." Applejack said sarcastically, "Why ain't yall playin' in your tree house?" she asked.

"We want to visit the hurt pony at Fluttershy's" Applebloom said, "Can you take us Applejack, please?"

The three fillies perfectly executed their pleading stare, directing all the intense cuteness straight at Applejack. Few there are who could withstand such an onslaught; Applejack was not among them.

Applejack sighed heavily,

"Alright girls. Go tell Granny Smith we're headin' out."

The three fillies galloped away, toward the farmhouse, in a cloud of dust.

"He's mean then he's nice,

He acts cold as ice,

He's sweet and he's kind,

Can't tell what's on his mind,

He is truly good,

Eats Fluttershy's food . . . No that won't work either." Pinkie Pie was busy composing a suitable song for Vagabond.

Pinkie trotted along the path to Fluttershy's cottage humming happily, and somewhat vacantly to herself as her saddlebags, filled with baked goods, jostled on her sides. The ground around her seemed to vibrate suddenly. Pinkie Pie turned her head and looked behind her. A small, giggling cloud of dust rushed at her, bypassed her and halted expectantly at the door to Fluttershy's cottage just ahead.

Applejack walked shakily up next to Pinkie Pie,

"So . . . much . . . energy." Applejack panted haggardly.

Pinkie Pie put a hoof to her muzzle to stifle a sudden fit of the giggles.

Applejack shot Pinkie Pie a scowl,

"Ah'd like to see you keep up with those three."

The statement only caused further merriment from the pink pony. Pinkie Pie looked like she was about ready to explode with laughter. Applejack rolled her eyes, '_**Whoever can figure out Pinkie Pie is a better pony that me.**_' Applejack thought.

Motion caught Applejack's eye. She snapped her head up. Fluttershy had opened her door and let the Cutie-mark Crusaders in. Applejack was so relieved seeing Applebloom and her friends safe, she collapsed onto the path with a heavy thump. Pinkie Pie laughed so hard she almost fell over.

"Want some help?" Big Macintosh asked.

Vagabond shook his head,

"No thanks. I need to do this on my own." he grunted trying to stand.

Vagabond lowered his front hooves onto the floor and flexed his joints down then up several times slowly, testing them. The shifting muscles made the bandage over his wing stumps rub abrasively and painfully. Fluttershy had already given Vagabond his morning dose of pain medication, so the discomfort was manageable, if barely. His forelegs held strong so he inched his way forward at an angle and slowly lowered his left hind leg down. He could easily feel the stiffness as he unfolded the joint. He slowly shifted his weight onto the limb and found it strong as ever. Feeling confident, he simply pulled his right hind leg off the couch and stood. Vagabond was feeling quite good.

Vagabond shook out his mane loosening himself up,

"Ah, to be mobile again." he said grinning, "I will have to be going soon, tomorrow morning I believe. I should be well enough by then."

"How are you even able to walk Vagabond?" Fluttershy asked, "Less than two days ago you couldn't even move."

"It isn't natural for anypony to heal this rapidly. I'll show you how it works before I go." Vagabond said.

A familiar scent wafted by Angel's nose as he sat on his almost-constant perch, nestled in Fluttershy's mane. His ears stood up ramrod straight, he sat up alert, and turned toward the door, just as Applejack and Pinkie Pie walked in.

Vagabond looked toward the door,

"I don't have an answer for you yet Applejack. I'm working on it though." He said taking the initiative boldly.

Applejack smiled lightly,

"That's alright," she said, "Long as you're workin' on it."

"Thank you Applejack." Vagabond said humbly, "You really helped me out a lot. Your honesty was brutal, but I think it was exactly what I needed."

Applejack blushed, slightly embarrassed,

"Aw shucks," she said, scuffing the floor with her hoof, "Weren't nothin. Honesty is mah element after all."

Vagabond cocked his head to the side, puzzled,

"Your element?" he asked.

"The Elements of Harmony, silly." Pinkie Pie piped up, "Applejack is Honesty, Fluttershy is Kindness, I'm Laughter, Rarity is Generosity, Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, and Twilight is Magic. That's how we defeated Nightmare Moon and restored Princess Luna."

"I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea what all that means. Could somepony explain it to me?" Vagabond asked quizzically.

Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Applejack took turns relating the events centered around Nightmare Moon.

Rarity had caught up with Rainbow Dash and Twilight on the path to Fluttershy's. Dash and Twilight were glad to see Rarity but the questions she was asking were beginning to make Twilight uncomfortable. Twilight answered Rarity's questions as best she could. The topic was unusual and rarely discussed among average ponies, but Twilight had a firm grasp of the concept.

"Why did you ask me all that Rarity? It's really unusual for anypony to discuss it." Twilight said.

"I know darling, but I want to make sure I get it right." Rarity said.

"Are you thinking about getting one, Rarity?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Heaven's no." Rarity said then sighed, "I suppose an explanation is in order." Rarity drew in a deep breath, "I was horribly rude yesterday and I want Vagabond to know how sorry I am. I'm going to give him one that I shall make for him. I jumped to a conclusion about him at first, but then I went back over to Fluttershy's to see him yesterday and learned that he isn't at all what I thought." Rarity admitted.

"From my understanding, I would think that no Vagabond is what they seem to be." Twilight said sagely, "In fact I have a sort of gift for him myself."

Rainbow Dash and Rarity looked at each other quizzically. Both friends noted that Twilight carried nothing with her.

Rainbow Dash was the first to ask,

"Uh Twilight, how can you give Vagabond something if you don't have anything with you?"

"Not all gifts have to be physical Dash. My gift is magical. I stayed up late last night memorizing a spell I asked Princess Celestia for. It actually took a bit of convincing to get her to send me the spell on a scroll. After I had the spell I had to modify it so I could cast it on others. Princess Celestia made me promise not to use it unless she says it's alright. She said it could be dangerous if it is misused."

"Well come on darling, what is it?" Rarity asked.

Twilight shook her head,

"I'm sorry Rarity I can't discuss the details. I'm only planning on casting it this one time. Don't worry everypony will be there."

"I'm glad we're almost to Fluttershy's. This suspense is killing me." Rainbow Dash said.

"Wow!" Vagabond said, eyes wide, "That is some tale! It sounds like you six are real heroines. I had no idea I was being cared for by living legends."

"Silly," Pinkie Pie said, "We're not legends; we're just us."

Vagabond chuckled at Pinkie's response and was about to say something when somepony knocked at the cottage door.

Pinkie Pie appeared at the door like magic and opened it wide,

"Hi, Dr. Mend." she greeted.

Dr. Mend entered the Cottage and set down his bag,

"Hello Pinkie Pie." he greeted.

Dr. Mend was about to speak but he spotted Vagabond. The older earth pony's mouth dropped open,

"How . . . how can you be standing?" he asked.

Vagabond took a step back, lowering his head defensively and did not answer. Big Macintosh and Fluttershy eyed Dr. Mend warily.

Fortunately, the Cutie-mark Crusaders didn't notice the adults making faces at each other,

"Hi Dr. Mend!" they chimed in unison.

The three absurdly cute voices shook Dr. Mend out of his shocked state,

"Oh hello Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom." He said acknowledging the three, then turned to Applejack and Pinkie Pie, "Would you two girls be kind enough to take the fillies outside to play? I have to change Vagabond's bandages."

Pinkie Pie smiled hugely,

"Okie-dokie-lokie." she said, "Come on girls, let's go play tag."

Applejack was not fooled one bit. She had immediately seen Fluttershy's expression not to mention that of Big Macintosh and Vagabond's posture on top of that. She decided that Big Mac and Fluttershy would tell her what was up if they felt it was important. She left behind Applebloom and closed the door behind her.

As soon as Applejack closed the door, Dr. Mend opened his bag and began talking,

"I admit I'm amazed you're standing. You may want to lie down, this will probably be quite uncomfortable. I need to unwrap the bandage and examine the stitches to ensure infection hasn't set in again. I have some steroids for your immune system and some more pain medication. Oh, and by the way," Dr. Mend said looking at Fluttershy, "There will be no charge for my services. I'll leave some spare bandages with you when I go."

Dr. Mend looked up at the stunned expressions of the three ponies around him and stood up straight,

"I am not so proud as to be unable to admit when I am in the wrong. Yesterday I did something cruel and caused you pain Vagabond. Don't get it into your head that I like you, or like that you are here, but that doesn't change the fact that you are my patient. As my patient, you deserve the best treatment I can provide no matter how I feel about you personally. I had forgotten why I chose this line of work and somepony was nice enough to remind me." Dr. Mend explained, "Now if that is enough, I have work to do."

Vagabond sat down on his haunches, hiding a slight smile,

"Let's get this over with then."

Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle were playing a rowdy game of tag while Applejack and Pinkie Pie watched,

"Ah wonder why Fluttershy and Big Mac were lookin' at Dr. Mend like that?" Applejack asked.

"Like what?" Rainbow Dash asked landing next to Applejack.

Applejack was so startled, she reared back and fell over onto Pinkie Pie, who was on her other side.

Pinkie Pie, being Pinkie Pie just laughed,

"Good one Rainbow Dash!" she snorted.

"Thanks Pinkie, but what did you mean Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack picked herself up off Pinkie Pie, who was still laughing,

"They were eyeballin' Dr. Mend somethin' funny, when we left."

"Who was?" Twilight asked walking up with Rarity beside her.

Applejack put a hoof over her eyes and sighed, heavily,

"For the last time, Fluttershy and Big Mac were lookin' at Dr. Mend real odd-like when Pinkie Pie and Ah brought Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom out here so they wouldn't have to watch Vagabond's bandages bein' changed!" Applejack said more loudly than she meant to."

"No need to get upset darling, we were just curious." Rarity said.

Applejack felt bad, she hadn't meant to yell,

"Ah'm sorry everypony. Ah guess Ah'm just tired. Ah'm not used to doin' all the chores by mah self, on the farm."

"Apology accepted, Applejack." Rarity said, "I believe I know why they were looking at Dr. Mend so oddly though."

"So, tell us." Rainbow Dash said eagerly.

"Well when I was visiting yesterday, apparently Dr. Mend had left some anesthetics for Vagabond when he first treated him, but took them back and didn't give Vagabond anything for the pain before he left. Vagabond laid on one of his wing stumps and . . . um . . . kind of lost it, before he passed out from the pain."

Rainbow Dash took to the air angrily,

"Why that rotten . . . ugh! I'm going to show him pain!"

Applejack reacted first and grabbed Rainbow Dash by the tail with her teeth.

"It's alright darling." Rarity said, "It was cruel but Fluttershy went and must have convinced Dr. Mend to recant, because she came back with the pain medication. I'm sure Fluttershy and Big Macintosh will ensure there is not a repeat performance on Dr. Mend's part."

Rainbow Dash settled down somewhat and landed,

"He better not try it again." she grumbled.

"Applejack, do you think you could take Applebloom and her friends back to the farm for a while? Rarity and I have some things to do that they shouldn't witness." Twilight said.

"Like what?" Applejack asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I have a spell that they shouldn't see. I'm going to cast it for the Vagabond. It's not dangerous per se, but it's not something they should be exposed to. I'm afraid I can't elaborate further. You just have to trust me." Twilight explained.

"Well, alright then Twilight. Ah'll just have to ask Granny Smith to watch 'em." Applejack said standing.

Applejack drew in a deep breath,

"Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle! Come 'ere!"

The three fillies zipped up to Applejack in a flash,

"What's up sis?" Applebloom asked.

"Ah need yall to come with me back to Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack said.

Three cute faces put on their most adorable pouty expressions,

"Aww."

Applejack suddenly had a thought,

"Ah'm goin' to get the cart so we can bring Vagabond to the farm tonight. He's leavin' in the mornin' and Ah wanted to make him some for his trip."

The Cutie-mark Crusaders found the idea acceptable and Applejack led them off toward the farm straightaway.

"Everything looks, well, remarkably good. I'm amazed at how quickly you recover. I would expect most ponies to take two weeks to recover this much, not two days." Dr. Mend said astonished.

Vagabond had been checked, dosed, and freshly bandaged. He was feeling refreshed and better than ever. The new bandages were cool and comfortable. They rubbed gently on the stumps, lubricated by the ointment Dr. Mend had applied. He could move without much pain, if he moved slowly and carefully.

Vagabond walked carefully over to his saddlebags and pulled out a mortar and pestle,

"I have a talent for herbal remedies and, I think, alchemy. I snuck out last night and found some plants and roots. It was about all I could do but it worked. I mixed up a potion that I discovered by accident a long time ago. It multiplies the body's natural healing, and it has no side effects. It continues to work for three days. I'd be more than happy to give you the formula, but I need you to do something for me before I do."

"And what would that be?" Dr. Mend asked suspiciously.

Vagabond looked Dr. Mend dead in the eye,

"Promise me that you won't ever charge anyone for it." he said seriously.

Dr. Mend was taken aback, but held his expression,

"I make enough bits for my regular services. Very well, you have my word Vagabond."

Vagabond hid a knowing smirk, as he reached into his saddlebags,

"I took the liberty of making three copies of it. One is for you Fluttershy." Vagabond said passing a sheaf of parchment to Fluttershy.

Vagabond then turned to Dr. Mend,

"I had originally planned to ask Fluttershy to deliver it to you with the understanding that it should be cost-free, but since you're here, I can give it to you myself." Vagabond said giving Dr. Mend two copies of the recipe, "Give the other copy to somepony who is good with herbs and natural remedies. Feel free to make copies as you see fit. I have a sample of the ingredients and the potion. There is enough for four doses. Fluttershy, Dr. Mend do you have containers?"

Fluttershy dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a tiny spice jar. Dr. Mend rooted around in his bag and came out with a metal-topped glass jar. Fluttershy and Dr. Mend set down their containers in front of Vagabond.

While Vagabond poured the runny paste into the respective containers, Dr. Mend couldn't help but to ask,

"You planned to give me a copy of your potion even before you knew I was willing to help you again, and after what I said and did? I don't understand."

Vagabond finished pouring the concoction into the jars and set down the bowl,

"You said what you did because you wanted to protect Ponyville. You may have been cruel to me, but everypony experiences a lapse of judgment. I figured if the citizens of Ponyville trusted you, it was because you earned it. I decided that the ponies who would do the most good were the trusted doctor and the veterinarian. You and Fluttershy were the only logical choices I could think of, despite any feelings I might have."

Dr. Mend gingerly placed the jar into his bag,

"I still don't like that a Vagabond is here, but . . . uh . . . thanks"

Vagabond bowed his head slightly,

"So long as you care about your patients, I can live with that."

Vagabond's words struck home like a knife blade,

"Well then," Dr. Mend said picking up his bag, "I need to be going. I did leave the steroids and pain medication with you didn't I?" Dr. Mend asked.

Vagabond nodded,

"I already put the bottles in my saddle bags. Thank you."

"I'll see you around Fluttershy, Big Macintosh." Dr. Mend said to each then turned to Vagabond, "I hope I don't have to see you again, as a Vagabond." Dr. Mend quickly said then closed the door behind him.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" Fluttershy asked.

Big Macintosh smiled knowingly,

"Ah think Ah'll let Vagabond answer that."

Vagabond turned toward Fluttershy,

"I think that was his own way of wishing me luck."

Pinkie Pie came back in, followed by Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity who carried saddle bags as heavily laden as Pinkie's.

"Where is Applejack, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom?" Fluttershy asked.

"Twilight and I have some things to give Vagabond that we felt the fillies shouldn't be privy to darling." Rarity said.

"I've taken enough. I don't want to impose." Vagabond said yawning loudly, "Excuse me, the pain killers are making me sleepy."

"That's quite alright darling. Take a nap. We'll still be here." Rarity said placatingly.

"But . . . " Vagabond began.

Rarity interrupted him,

"I won't hear another word. We shall discuss it when you wake up."

"I'm sorry," Vagabond said, yawning again, "The new stuff Dr. Mend gave me is supposed to make me sleepy. I thought I could handle it but I'm just too tired." he said making his way to the couch.

Vagabond lay down and fell asleep almost instantly.

Rarity took off her saddle bags,

"Does anypony know what his original cutie-mark looked like?"

"Ayup." Big Macintosh said, "His cutie-marks are in his saddle bags. He showed Fluttershy and Ah last night."

"Since he showed you, would it be alright if I saw . . ." Rarity began, then stopped. Her eyes bulged, "How is his cutie-mark IN his saddle bags?"

Fluttershy averted her eyes,

"Oh Rarity, it was horrible! Vagabond said when he was exiled somepony cut them off him and left them in his saddle bags." she explained.

Rarity swallowed hard, steeling herself,

"May I see them?" she asked.

"Why Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'd rather not say yet." Rarity said pulling a sketch pad out of her saddle bags.

Rarity reached out and gently shook Vagabond. He didn't respond so she shook him harder. When he still didn't respond, Rarity put both hooves against his side and pushed hard, rocking him back and forth.

Vagabond cracked open his eyes and looked at Rarity, barely awake,

"Huh," he asked sleepily, "What is it miss Rarity?"

"May I see your cutie-mark please?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, s . . . sure I guess." Vagabond said.

Vagabond laid his head back down and almost instantly began snoring again. Rarity cringed as she approached Vagabond's saddlebags. Twilight's curiosity was piqued so she opened the saddlebags and levitated out the two patches of Vagabond's hide.

She levitated them over to Rarity,

"I'll hold them for you Rarity. I think I know what you're planning considering what you asked me about earlier."

"Thank you Twilight." Rarity said picking up a charcoal pencil, and began sketching.

Everypony watched Rarity mimic the design. Vagabond's cutie-mark design was of a mortar and pestle with a mushroom, a root, and a flower inside then a trio of Dock leaves behind it all.


	8. Chapter 8

VAGABOND

PART 8

"Thanks Granny, Ah really appreciate it. Ah'll be back later tonight." Applejack said, thanking her beloved matriarch.

"Hurry back dear. These old bones can't keep up with youngsters the way Ah used to." Granny Smith said.

"Ah will Granny." Applejack said respectfully.

Applejack stepped off the front porch and headed toward the barn. She pulled the canvas off the cart and strapped on the saddle. The cart was old but it was one of those things that was well made and it had withstood the test of time proudly. It was sturdy, made of Black Oak and, as far as Applejack could tell, nigh on unbreakable. The saddle/harness creaked softly, complaining of frequent use. Applejack made a mental note to, _**'Oil up the dang thing.'**_

Applejack pulled the cart out of the old barn and stopped several years from the house,

"Ah'll be back soon girls. Yall behave yourselves for Granny while Ah'm gone." she yelled.

Three adorable faces poked out of the second story, far right window, where Applebloom's room was,

"Bye Applejack." they said in unison.

Vagabond slowly came-to and saw that Applejack had returned; not only that but everypony was sat down on the floor starring right at him,

"How long was I asleep?"he asked.

Rarity smiled mischievously,

"Long enough for me to give you your cutie-mark back. For a time at least." she said pointing to Vagabond's flank.

Vagabond whipped his head around and stared in awe. There, on his flank, was his cutie-mark. It was back and better than ever. The design was exactly the same except now the rim of the mortar bowl was lined with marquis cut gems; the same formed a circle around the thin center of the pestle.

Vagabond couldn't speak for several moments. The cutie-mark was beautiful. Rarity had obviously put a lot of work into it and it showed. The gems seemed to add a third dimension, making it look like it was going to spring right out at you.

His eyes welled up with tears, but he blinked them away, and found his voice,

"It's a beautiful painting. Thank you Rarity."

"Do you like it darling?" Rarity asked.

"It's actually better than my old one. I love it. I wish it was permanent." Vagabond said, voice cracking.

"Do you really mean that?" Rarity asked rising to her hooves.

"Yes I do." Vagabond said, "I truly do."

"Then hold still." Rarity said.

Vagabond didn't move. Rarity closed her eyes to concentrate as she lowered her horn. Vagabond closed his eyes too, focusing on holding as still as possible. He felt his flanks begin to heat up slowly and poured all his will into not moving. The heat on his flank kept increasing. It became uncomfortable, but he held his posture, not moving a muscle. Seconds ticked by and still the heat intensified. It was all Vagabond could do to stay still. Tiny beads of perspiration formed all over his body, but his will held firm, _**'I won't let Rarity's gift to waste.' **_he thought over and over again.

Finally the heat subsided. As it did Vagabond opened his eyes and found Rarity standing not a foot from him. Her horn still pulsed from the effort and she was breathing heavily.

Rarity raised her right fore hoof and placed it on Vagabond's left one,

"It is permanent now darling." Rarity began, "I badly misjudged you Vagabond. I assumed the worst and I was wrong. Whatever you used to be, you are different now. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already had Rarity." Vagabond said softly.

Rarity removed her hoof from Vagabond and stepped back,

"I do believe there is somepony else who wants to give you something." she said indicating Twilight.

Vagabond turned toward Twilight,

"No need for introductions. You're Twilight Sparkle, and my savior is Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Applejack told me how you all defeated Nightmare Moon. That's also how I learned your names." Vagabond paused then, thinking, "I can understand everypony else being so nice to me, they've gotten to know me, but you and I haven't even spoken before now. Why give me something if you don't know me? I don't mean to sound unappreciative because I do appreciate the notion. I'm merely curious about your motivation."

Twilight stepped into the very center of the room and starred Vagabond in the eye,

"Did they tell you how much I value knowledge Vagabond?" she asked.

"Yes they said you were quite the scholar." Vagabond admitted.

"I did some research and, while you were asleep, I spoke to everypony about you and your situation. Through all that, I made a few discoveries and came to some conclusions." Twilight paused to take a breath before continuing, "From what my friends tell me, you are a good person, you just made a poor decision and you don't want to risk hurting anypony. You've learned your lesson and I believe I can provide you with some relief and a good bit of closure." Twilight paused again, amassing her courage, "If you want, I know a spell that will let you see Arabesque again."

The entire cottage became utterly still and silent, even Pinkie Pie stopped hopping and stood still waiting. Seconds ticked by, becoming minutes. Everypony was shocked at what Twilight had offered. Vagabond's mind raced at dizzying speed, his thoughts were a maelstrom of conflicting ideas and emotions.

Finally Vagabond found his voice again,

"How long will the spell last?" he asked.

"The spell is complex and I'll have to concentrate on it the whole time, so not long. I might be able to give you a full minute, but that will be pushing it." Twilight explained.

"Will I be able to talk to her? Will she be able to see me? Will she be able to hear me?" Vagabond asked rapidly.

"Arabesque will be able to see and talk to everypony but me. I have to maintain the spell." Twilight said.

"I'll do anything, ANYTHING to see her again. Please Twilight, let me see her." Vagabond pleaded.

"Do you want to be alone for this Vagabond?" Twilight asked, "It is personal."

Vagabond didn't even pause,

"No, you all have been here for me. Every one of you has earned the right to be here."

"Ah'm not so sure about that. Ah've hardly done anything." Big Macintosh said.

Vagabond turned to the massively built earth pony,

"You've been here, listening to me gripe and whine. You've stayed by my side, helping me even though it's been inconvenient. You deserve to be here Big Mac; all of you deserve to be here." Vagabond said then turned to Twilight, "Whenever you're ready Twilight."

Twilight nodded solemnly and took a bracing stance. She lowered her head and breathed evenly, closing her eyes. Twilight's horn began to glow as she cast the spell. The glow of her horn intensified after a moment, changing from a glow to a blinding flare. Sparks of magical energy crawled and leapt from the tip of her horn. Twilight's horn flashed so blindingly that everypony had to shield their eyes.

As the light receded, every eye in the cottage was drawn to the center of the room. Twilight had vanished. In Twilight's place stood a light red pegasus pony filly with bright yellow mane and tail. Her cutie-mark was a pair of ballet slippers of the purest white, but it was her eyes that drew the most attention. Arabesque's eyes were pupil less and pure white.

Vagabond starred dumbly at the spirit of his long dead love before he remembered the time constraint of the reunion,

"Arabesque?" he asked.

"It is I." Arabesque responded.

"Ooh, she's pretty!" Pinkie Pie blurted.

Vagabond remembered the presence of his new friends,

"Arabesque, these are my friends. They've . . . " Vagabond began.

Arabesque interrupted him,

"I already know. I knew they were here. That's why I led you here. You needed their influence to begin your recovery. Your sorrow and hurt blinded you. You pulled your pain into a shell and used the darkness of despair to harden it. You have to learn to open yourself to others. These ponies gathered here, are all here for you. They care about you."

"I never meant to hurt you Arabesque." Vagabond said.

"Not physically, no. I know my death was not intentional. But you were willing to hurt my dream to obtain what you wished." Arabesque said pointedly.

"I was wrong. Love isn't selfish, it's selfless, it's . . . generous." Vagabond's eyes widened as all the pieces fell into place.

Clarity hit him like a train. Suddenly it all made sense. Vagabond looked at Rarity, then to every face in the room. Vagabond began speaking again.

The words flowed from him like a waterfall,

"Love doesn't judge or assume. Love is accepting. Love takes things as they are without foregone conclusions." he said looking at Big Macintosh.

Vagabond turned his eyes to Fluttershy,

"Love isn't heartless, it's caring, no matter the cost to yourself, love is kind."

Vagabond's eyes turned to Pinkie Pie next,

"Love isn't sad or depressed. It's joyous, laughing, always looking on the bright side."

Vagabond's eyes fell on Applejack next,

"Love has no secrets. It's open and honest to a fault, even when you may not want to hear it."

Rainbow Dash was the next to feel the weight of Vagabond's gaze,

"Love never abandons. Love is loyal and steady, always there no matter what comes."

Vagabond shifted his gaze to Rarity,

"Love isn't greedy or selfish. Love is generous, giving of itself in all things and at all times with gifts both meaningful and thoughtful."

Vagabond looked straight at Arabesque,

"Love isn't stoppable. Love is magic. Through love all things are possible, love conquers all obstacles." Vagabond took a quick breath and continued, "That's why you brought me here, to learn what love really is. Not just to heal, but to learn through example."

Arabesque smiled warmly,

"Very good." she said.

A bright light flashed and Twilight reappeared. She was breathing hard and sweating heavily. Twilight collapsed onto the floor, her legs lacking the strength to support her. Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran over and helped Twilight up.

Twilight cracked open her eyes, gazing groggily at Vagabond,

"I'm s . . . sorry I couldn't . . . hold it any . . . longer."

"Don't you dare apologize Twilight." Vagabond said boldly, "I owe you more than I can ever repay." Vagabond took a breath and turned his head to a certain apple-flanked earth pony mare, "Applejack, I have your answer now."

"Granny, can you make us somethin'? We're hungry." Applebloom asked, shaking Granny Smith gently awake.

Granny Smith blinked owlishly and looked up from her rocking chair,

"Eh, what's that?" she asked.

"Ah'm sorry to wake you Granny but can you cook us up somethin' please?" Applebloom asked sweetly.

Granny Smith smiled warmly at Applebloom,

"Oh certainly dear. Applejack made a couple of pies the other day. Ah'll just heat one up and call you when it's ready. Are yall still playin' in your room?" Granny asked.

"Yes ma'am, we are. Thank you Granny." Applebloom said running off.

Granny Smith rose, creaking from her rocking chair on the front porch and slowly made her way inside. The front door lead to the foyer. You could go left, into the Den, or right, into the Front room. Granny Smith turned right. Once in the Front room, she had to turn left sharply and head on into the kitchen which was toward the back of the house. Once in the kitchen, Granny Smith lit one of the burners on the old gas range but kept the flame low.

Everypony in the Apple family knew that though they would try, no single one of them could match Granny Smith in the kitchen. Granny Smith may have been old, the oldest pony in the Apple family, but Celestia help anypony who thought they could match her in culinary skills. The only one who even came close was Applejack.

Granny Smith had to tug hard to break the seal of moisture which had cemented the door of the old ice box. She rooted around for a moment before she found a pie.

She pulled the pie out and examined the bottom,

"Ah'll have to use a pan to heat that one up." she said noticing the absence of a bottom she could put safely on the range top.

Granny Smith's mind was still keen even at her advanced age. She set the pie down and grabbed a cast iron pan off the counter top. She put the pie into the pan then set the pan on the counter next to the range. Granny felt a sudden icy sensation hit her back. When she was removing the pie, Granny Smith had brushed the top of her head against the enfrosted roof of the freezer. She shook large chunks of melting frost out of her mane, which splotched noisily as they hit the floor. _**'Huh'**_ she thought,_** 'Some of the frost from the ice box must have fallen into mah mane when Ah pulled out the pie. Ah need a towel to wipe that up. Don't want anypony slippin' on it.' **_Granny put the pan onto the range, then went for a towel.

Granny Smith failed to notice one large piece had fallen into her tail as she wiped up the water. The chunk of frost melted and plopped quietly onto the floor behind her. She finished wiping up that water, the towel was soaked. She turned around, toward the washroom but didn't see the reflective sheen of wet linoleum. She slipped on the water, fell back, and hit her head, knocking herself out cold.

"My talent is for herbs, herbal remedies, and alchemy. Once I'm forgiven, I'll go to Canterlot and study chemistry, pharmaceuticals, and alchemy. I don't know what will happen after that, but I've been considering getting a wagon and traveling to different cities and towns to give away potions and pamphlets about some of the recipes I know. I want to provide a service to families who don't have much money. I'll also teach a couple of ponies at each stop, how to do the same. I want to leave a legacy to as many as I can. As an ongoing reminder of what has been done for me, I want to provide for those who have a need." Vagabond said, slowly limping his way out of Fluttershy's cottage door.

"And what is it that has been done for you Vagabond?" Twilight asked.

Vagabond smiled at his new friends,

"You and your friends have sacrificed a great deal for a stranger, a condemned stranger. You have come together to give me the greatest gift of my whole life. That gift is hope. I am going to do my very best to pass that along." Vagabond paused next to the Apple family's cart, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk Big Mac?' he asked.

"Ayup. You need to save your energy for the road tomorrow." Big Mac said.

Applejack couldn't help but to comment,

"You're a pegasus, yall don't hardly weigh a thing to us earth ponies. Ah've pulled this here apple cart all the way from Sweet Apple Acres to Fluttershy's cottage with it fully loaded down with apples. It's not a big deal, especially for Big Macintosh. Ain't that right big brother?" Applejack asked.

"Ayup." Big Mac replied.

"As long as you're sure. Thank you." Vagabond said slowly crawling up into the back of the apple cart.

Vagabond lay down and nestled between his saddlebags, and the pastries Pinkie Pie had brought, then wrapped himself in Big Macintosh's blanket. He was warm, surrounded by friends who had opened their lives to him, and he loved it. Vagabond felt more at peace in that moment than he had in a long time,_** 'I feel at home here, like I'm supposed to be here. It's so perfect here, among friends, among such loving ponies. I love it here in Ponyville. I will come back, I swear.'**_

"All set back here Big Mac." Vagabond yelled from the back of the cart.

Applejack, Twilight, Rarity Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie walked behind the cart so they could talk to Vagabond, while Rainbow Dash flew overhead, preferring to be airborne. The procession of friends set out at a casual gait. Night had fallen and they wanted to reach Sweet Apple Acres before it got too late.

"You seem much more cheerful than when you first woke up Vagabond." Pinkie Pie ventured.

"I am Pinkie. Seeing Arabesque again and talking to her, gave me absolute assurance that she will forgive me someday. She indicated that I was starting to recover. I had no idea she had been keeping me a Vagabond for my own good. It would never have occurred to me. I still have to stay a Vagabond, constantly wandering, but now I have hope. I wouldn't have that if not for all of you. Once I'm forgiven and I'm done with my traveling, I would like to come back to Ponyville and live here, if you all will have me."

"We would love that darling." Rarity said.

"I agree." Twilight said, "Your knowledge of plants probably rivals that of our friend Zecora."

"Zecora?" Vagabond asked, "I don't believe I've met her."

Pinkie Pie began humming an odd little tune, which caused her friends to shoot her a series of scowls,

"What?" Pinkie asked, "It was still a good song, even if Zecora isn't evil."

"Evil?" Vagabond asked.

"It's a long story." Rainbow Dash said from above.

"From my understanding, it's a long trip from here to Sweet Apple Acres too." Vagabond said hopefully.

"Well," Twilight began, "I didn't even know Zecora was even around for a while after I moved here. It had been about two months since we defeated Nightmare Moon . . . " Twilight explained.

The story continued for a little under half an hour, but finally Twilight finished,

"And since then, every shop has been open and available for Zecora anytime she wants." Twilight finished.

Vagabond absently noticed they had entered the orchards of Sweet Apple Acres,

"Wow! A Zebra! I've never met one. They're . . . " Vagabond's sentence was cut off from above.

"Fire! There's a fire at the farm house!" Rainbow Dash cried from above.

Big Macintosh set his jaw and took off at a gallop, yelling,

"Come on! Granny Smith and the girls were at the house! Dash take a look!"

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity shrieked.

Everypony burst into a charge toward the homestead; everypony except Vagabond, who could only hold on for dear life. His injuries screamed as the cart bounced down the path. He let go of the side of the cart and balanced precariously as he opened his saddle bags and took out the pain medication Dr. Mend had given him. The pills spilled as the cart bounced. Vagabond grabbed as many as he could with his muzzle, but the cart bounced again and he accidentally swallowed them. Vagabond had no idea how many he swallowed,_** 'I'll have to vomit them up later.' **_he thought.

The cart nicked the side of an apple tree, causing several of the juicy fruit to fall. One struck the side of the cart, splattering its juice all over the back. Vagabond blinked mushy pulp from his eyes. A reflective twinkle caught his attention. Some of the juice from the apple had landed on Big Macintosh's heavy blanket. As Vagabond watched, the blanket absorbed the juice.

"Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are still inside, but the outside of the room they're in is an inferno! I didn't see Granny Smith either, but Wynona is somewhere inside barking. I think she's with Granny Smith." Rainbow Dash yelled to the galloping friends.

"Dash!" Vagabond yelled, "Could somepony get in on the ground?"

"Only if they were fireproof!" Dash yelled back.

Vagabond turned his attention to Twilight,

"Twilight, how long would a building have to burn before it collapsed?"

"Depending on the intensity of the flame and how dry the wood . . . " Twilight began.

Vagabond interrupted her,

"Just guess!" he yelled.

"Twenty to forty minutes I guess." Twilight said panting.

"We've been traveling that long! Do you think the structure could support an adult pony right now?" Vagabond asked.

"I can't see it! How should I . . . " Twilight began, then made another guess, "A pegasus perhaps. But Fluttershy's not strong enough to carry much and Rainbow Dash said you can't get inside."

"Unless you're fireproof!" Vagabond yelled.

A crazy idea had hit him. It was truly insane to even think of, but he knew he had to try.

"Rainbow Dash! I need a bucket of water ready when we get there! Can you do that?" Vagabond asked.

Even as the words left his lips, he began to pray, begging Celestia and Luna to help him.

"I'm on it!" Rainbow Dash yelled and took off like a rocket.

"Rarity, Fluttershy, do you have enough in you to catch a filly in freefall?" Vagabond asked.

"I guess so." Fluttershy said.

"I believe I can, yes." Rarity said.

"Big Mac, Applejack, Pinkie, get ready to spot for them." Vagabond yelled.

"Twilight," Vagabond addressed, "Are you recovered enough to catch something with magic and levitate it down to the ground?"

"Yes. I'm sure I can" Twilight said.

"When we arrive, get ready to do so." Vagabond said, then turned his attention to Applejack, "Applejack, which room would the fillies be in?"

"Second floor, far right door." Applejack yelled.

"And your Granny?" Vagabond asked.

"Um . . . She might be in the kitchen. That's the only place a fire could have started. Applebloom knows not to touch the stove or play with matches. It's on the first floor, to the right and all the way back." Applejack instructed.

"Look!" Big Macintosh said.

The farmhouse had come into view. It was in flames on the right side, but the left side was beginning to catch as well. Over the roar of the flames, over the thunder of galloping hooves, everypony could hear a trio of voices crying for help. Vagabond looked for the window to Applebloom's room and spotted it. Rainbow Dash had been right, nopony could get in that way. Vagabond looked for Rainbow Dash by a well that caught his eye, but she was not there.

"Over here!" Rainbow Dash called from the side of the barn, "These are rain barrels!"

Big Macintosh skidded to a halt and began fighting to unbuckle himself from the saddle/harness. Vagabond's body screamed at him as he leapt out of the back of the cart with Big Macintosh's blanket in his mouth. As he landed, the jarring force and the pain combined to make him nauseous and dizzy. He ran, staggering over to Rainbow Dash and dunked his while head, blanket and all, into the closest rain barrel.

Vagabond pulled the blanket out and whipped it open, yelling,

"Rainbow Dash, can you catch?"

"Like a champ." Dash bragged.

"Good. Hoover outside Applebloom's room window and be ready to catch fillies." he said.

Twilight caught on to the idea,

"I'll dump the rain barrels on the front of the window! Break it to signal me! I'll organize everything out here! GO!"

"You got it Twilight!" Vagabond said.

Vagabond whipped the soaked blanket over his body and pulled it closed in front of his face, with his muzzle. He breathed through his mouth, using the moisture and fabric to filter out the smoke.

"Celestia help me." he whispered and charged the front door.

Vagabond hit the door, shoulder out, with bone jarring force. The door gave way and swung open, the jam broken at the handle. Flame surged forward with the fresh air to fuel it. Vagabond closed his eyes and kept running, straight into the flames. It hurt. By Celestia it hurt. Vagabond smelled burning hair as his eyebrows and eyelashes were singed off. He forced himself not to cry out as his mostly unprotected legs took the full force of the heat and flame. His hooves struck wood and Vagabond opened his eyes. He was at the base of the stairs, stairs which were already on fire. Vagabond gritted his teeth and charged up the stairs as swiftly as he could.

His body raged against his will. His wing stubs hurt to no end, his legs were beginning to blister already, and while the wet blanket held off the fire itself, it also insulated the heat, right up against Vagabond's body. His hooves blistered and smoldered. The agony was nearly overwhelming. He reached the top of the stairs fighting off instinctual fight-or-flight response. Tears streamed out of his eyes but were almost instantly evaporated by the heat. The physical trauma was beginning to take its toll. Vagabond's mind was fuzzy and beginning to go numb, as a result of the pain, trauma, and pills.

Vagabond stumbled down the intensely hot, smoke-filled hallway, mumbling to himself, through the blanket,

"Far right door, far right door."

The door was easy to spot. The girly designs on the door were a dead giveaway. The door was closed and Vagabond still had to breathe through his mouth, so he just ran the door down. Vagabond hurt everywhere, his hooves were blistered and charred, his face hurt to move, and his legs were beginning to feel weak. As he entered the room, he saw a dresser to his left as he closed the door.

He shoved the dresser in front of the door, yelling as the blanket slid off him,

Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom! Where are you?"

Vagabond looked around the room, frantically, for the girls. Motion caught his eye and he looked down. A tiny head with an oversized bow poked out from under the bed, followed by two more.

The three terrified Cutie-mark Crusaders rushed out from under the bed,

"Help us! We're scared!" they cried holding onto Vagabond for dear life.

Vagabond scanned the room for a pole-like object and immediately settled on a wooden lamp. With the three fillies holding onto him, Vagabond picked up the lamp and threw it out the window. The hot glass broke easily. A split second later, water cascaded down around the window, temporarily extinguishing the flames chewing on it. The water had the wonderous secondary effect of knocking away most of the remaining window glass.

"We're ready out here!" Rainbow Dash yelled through the window.

Vagabond bent down to pick up Applebloom, but stopped short as his vision blurred and he almost fell over from a dizzy spell. The pills were begining to take effect. Vagabond realized he was now in almost no pain at all. In fact he could barely feel anything.

He shook his head to clear his vision,

"Curl up tight into a little ball and don't move." he ordered Applebloom.

Applebloom curled up into the fetal position and screwed her tear filled eyes tightly shut. Vagabond picked Applebloom up by the tail and tossed her out the window like a softball. Rainbow Dash caught Applebloom easily and passed her off to Fluttershy who then let go of Applebloom when Rarity levitated her and lowered her onto the ground. Vagabond tossed out Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, both of whom made it out safely.

Vagabond threw out the blanket, yelling,

"Get ready Twilight I'm combumum . . ." his mouth felt dry, and his body felt strange.

Vagabond shook his head to clear his vision. It only partially worked. He knew he couldn't wait any longer. He ran for the window, but his legs didn't work right. He tripped and instead of jumping, he hit the window sill and his momentum pushed him. Even in his numbed state, he could feel the pressure of the window frame against his chest. Vagabond grunted an entered freefall for an instant, before Twilight levitated him to the ground safely.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled, "Go get Dr. Mend, hurry!"

Vagabond leapt into clumsy action as soon as his body felt dirt. He staggered to his hooves and slung the blanket up and over his back, then ran back into the house, ignoring his friends' cries for him to stop. He knew he didn't have but maybe a minute before his mind and body gave in to the drugs.

Vagabond could barely see through the heat. He stumbled several times, but at least the floor hadn't caught fire yet. He followed the sounds of Wynona barking for guidance. He reached the kitchen and saw Granny Smith lying, unmoving on the linoleum floor. Vagabond peeled off the blanket and bent low to avoid the smoke. He picked up Granny Smith by the mane and set her down on the blanket.

Vagabond bit the edge of the blanket, keeping his head low and began pulling Granny Smith toward the front door, backwards. He had only just entered the Front Room when the ceiling of the kitchen groaned loudly. Vagabond didn't hesitate for even a moment. He pulled on the blanket with all his might. Vagabond stumbled and slipped, but Granny Smith was clear of the kitchen. Wynona leapt over Granny's body just as the ceiling collapsed with a thunderous crash, sending glowing embers flying like little molten fireflies.

Vagabond ignored the spectacle and focused his quickly diminishing strength on hauling Granny Smith to safety. He heard sizzling and felt a tingling sensation all over his body. Instinctively, he knew his own skin was beginning to cook. He gritted his teeth, trying to focus, but his strength was depleted.

Vagabond's vision began to swim and specks of every color danced in front of his eyes, _**'I can do this!' **_he thought furiously, _**'No matter the cost,' **_he looked through his swimming vision at Granny Smith, _**'You will live!' **_his thoughts screamed with muffled determination.

A minuscule ember of strength sparked to life somewhere deep inside Vagabond. He focused his entire being; his whole heart, body, mind, and soul, on the tiny pinprick. Hope surged through him, a cool, calm stream of peace amid the seething, raging inferno of despair.

With a short, but monumental burst of strength and will, Vagabond hauled Granny Smith toward the front door, building up momentum as he went. He moved with speed greater than his own legs could keep up with. He stumbled but still he moved. His body ceased responding and kept moving of its own accord. Vagabond suddenly couldn't breathe. His body began gasping for air involuntarily. His vision unfocused and his mind began to wander. Vagabond was only dimly aware he had cleared the front door.

Big Macintosh saw Vagabond come running out of the front door backwards, pulling Granny Smith with him. Everypony rushed up to take care of Granny Smith. Vagabond kept pulling, like he didn't know he was clear of the house. Everypony yelled for Vagabond to stop, but it did no good.

Big Mac thought quickly and tripped Vagabond with his hoof,

"Take Granny! I'll handle Vagabond!" he yelled ripping the blanket out of Vagabond's muzzle.

Dr. Mend dropped to the ground next to Big Mac,

"Pry his mouth open! Shove a stick in between his teeth and make sure he doesn't swallow his tongue! I'll see to Granny!" he ordered.

Big Mac held Vagabond down and shoved a stick between his teeth, then just held him there for a moment. Vagabond began vomiting violently.

Big Macintosh turned him onto his side and cleared his airway,

"It's O.K. now, ayup. Just calm down and breathe."

Big Macintosh was trying to comfort Vagabond when he heard Applejack scream,

"NO! No no no no no no no no no no!"

Big Macintosh turned his head and saw Dr. Mend pull his own blanket over Granny Smith's still form, covering her face. Applejack was sobbing brokenly over the still form of Granny Smith. Big Macintosh felt his heart lurch in agony and his eyes teared up. He hung his head and wept, even as Dr. Mend gently, but urgently pushed him out of the way.

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash kept the little ones away from the scene. The fillies were inconsolable. They had seen Vagabond cooked, almost to death and had seen Granny Smith pronounced dead. The only pony who seemed even remotely calm was Twilight, and calm would not have described her accurately. She blinked away tears constantly, her whole body shuddering, as she made her way to Dr. Mend.

Vagabond's world turned sideways and his hearing returned,

"Twilight hand me my bag, quickly!" Dr. Mend shouted.

Vagabond saw Twilight levitate the bag over to him. Dr. Mend began working faster than Vagabond thought possible, when suddenly he stopped.

Twilight looked over Dr. Mend's shoulder,

"What . . ." she sniffed, "What is that?"

"It's a shard of glass, probably from the window he fell through. It's punctured his lung." Dr. Mend said.

Twilight's ears dropped completely,

"Will he live?" she asked.

"I'll make his as comfortable as I can." Dr. Mend said softly.

Vagabond struggled to speak, but it came out only as a gurgling whisper,

"Granny O.K.?" he asked.

Dr. Mend hung his head sadly,

"I'm sorry," he said, "I had to declare her, she didn't make it."

Vagabond's eyes widened, brimming with tears,

"NO!" his scream rivaled Applejacks, "She's going to live!"

Vagabond had nothing left, but his mind burned with white-hot determination. He coughed up frothy blood, but through sheer force of will, managed to stagger to his hooves.

His hooves cracked and began to bleed, his whole body was a mass of blisters and charred skin, and his blood was seeping into his lung, but he wouldn't give up hope,

"NO!" he shouted, coughing roughly, "She's going to watch Applebloom grow up!" he said taking a step toward Granny's body, "She's going to watch Applejack proudly on her wedding day!" he took another step, "SHE," step, "WILL," step, "LIVE!"

Vagabond took his final step, coming face to face with Applejack,

"I will save her, I swear."

Vagabond felt pain again. He felt the glass shard dig deeply into his chest as he bent down and pulled the blanket from Granny Smith's still form. He took a deep breath and coughed up more blood, intentionally to clear it out for a moment. He placed his hooves on Granny's chest and pumped five times.

He lowered his head and breathed into her muzzle then pumped five more times,

"Twilight! Force start her heart! I've seen it done . . . " Vagabond trailed off as a fit of coughing took him.

Twilight blinked away tears,

"She's gone, Vagabond. I . . ."

"DO IT!" Vagabond yelled, interrupting her, "You gave me hope now have some yourself! DO IT!" he cried turning back to Granny, "You will live!" he said tears streaming down his face.

Twilight, moved by Vagabond's actions, pieced together a spell and began casting it repeatedly. Vagabond could actually feel his life slipping away, but he was beyond caring. He would see this done before he died. He would force his body to live until he had resuscitation Granny Smith.

"Though my body be burned and broken, I will see you live!" Vagabond muttered.

"Look!" Big Macintosh said pointing.

Every eye present saw it. It was brief, and it only happened a couple of times, but as Vagabond worked, a bright light flashed behind his back. For the briefest of moments, during each flash the gathered ponies could swear they saw a pair of beautiful golden glowing wings, nearly as long as Celestia's, attached to Vagabond's back.

Vagabond's strength failed him for the last time. He took a deep breath, but his legs gave out and he collapsed chest down onto Granny Smith, driving the shard of glass deep within his body.

Granny Smith gasped loudly as Vagabond hit her chest. Big Macintosh reacted first and hauled Vagabond off Granny Smith. Everypony present gathered around to see the miracle.

"Thank Celestia." Vagabond said. He rolled over onto his back and tried to draw a breath, but found that he couldn't. Vagabond began to thrash his limbs, feebly trying to draw breath.

"Hold him!" Dr. Mend ordered, "He's dying. Try to comfort him, help him pass peacefully."

Big Macintosh held Vagabond's legs, Dr. Mend held his fore hooves, and Rainbow Dash held his head still.

Fluttershy flew over and began whispering into his ear,

"There, there." she said, eyes overflowing with tears, "Just stay still and let it happen. It will all be over soon. It's alright. All your friends are here with you. You'll see Arabesque soon. You can be with her now."

Vagabond struggled violently as he slowly suffocated and drowned in his own blood. He couldn't think straight, his vision was going cloudy. He knew he was experiencing his final moments.

Rainbow Dash leaned over and pressed her forehead against Vagabond's,

"You are forgiven." she whispered.

It was the last thing Vagabond heard, but it was enough. He stopped struggling, even as his body convulsed trying to breathe. He used his final iota of will to steady his body, as he died. He was at peace finally. His body gave out and his heart stopped beating.

Everypony present was in tears. Even Dr. Mend wept heavily. Dr. Mend reached a hoof out and slowly closed Vagabond's eyes. Dr. Mend tearfully stood up and retrieved the blanket he had former pulled over Granny Smith's body.

He laid the blanket solemnly over Vagabond's body, whispering,

"Take your final rest, son of Equestria. Be at peace, brave hero, your suffering is over."


	9. Chapter 9

VAGABOND

PART 9

Arabesque smiled at the figure before her. The colt she knew in life stood before her now, a proud stallion. His body was no longer emaciated and thin, but full and strong, covered with lean muscle from his years of walking. His mane and tail were thick and full, a handsome light brown that flowed down behind his neck and flanks. Gone was the look of suffering and despair. That look had been replaced with a confidence and assurance that spoke of leadership. He was, Arabesque had to admit, a good looking pegasus, if you could get past the missing wings and scar tissue behind his cutie-mark. His amethyst colored eyes shone brightly as he looked upon his oldest friend.

Arabesque smiled,

"You are whole once again, my friend." she said.

The stallion looked at himself, from hoof to back,

"As whole as I can ever be I suppose. I'm dead aren't I?" he asked.

Arabesque nodded,

"Your body could take no more. You barely held together until the end, but you succeeded. You saved the old mare. You died a hero."

The stallion shook his head, mane flowing back and forth,

"I am no hero, Arabesque, but I couldn't stand idly by while there was something I could do. I was the only one who could have done it, so I did. I didn't have a choice."

Arabesque tilted her head to the side,

"You could have stayed outside and lived."

The stallion shook his head again,

"That is not living. To stay put while others suffer? That isn't right. They were helpless, I wasn't."

"You knew it would cost you your life, but you went anyway. That is who you really are. That is the colt I knew in life. It has taken you a long time, but you are him once again. Welcome back." Arabesque said.

The stallion shrugged,

"So what now? Do I get to learn the secrets of the universe?" he asked.

Arabesque shook her head,

"No, I'm afraid not."

The stallion raised an eyebrow,

"You know them. Why can't I?" he asked, "Who am I going to tell? I'm kind of dead here. You know passed on, bought the farm, kicked the bucket. I'm not exactly going to be spreading the secrets all over Equestria now am I?"

Arabesque hadn't laughed in a long time, but she did then,

"You could tell one of your friends." she said.

"How? I don't plan on haunting anypony." he said.

"What is the duration of your healing potion?" Arabesque asked.

"Three days." the stallion said.

"Did you know it works even after the body has died?" Arabesque asked.

"I do now." the stallion said.

Arabesque nodded,

"It continues to mend the body post mortem. It even heals scars, if administered in time."

"I fail to see your point Arabesque." the stallion said.

"Your friends removed the piece of glass from your chest and your lungs healed. The doctor noticed that your burns were still healing, when he visited your body in the morgue. He informed your friends of the healing. They pieced everything together and convinced the doctor to give you C.P.R. while Twilight cast the spell you came up with, even though you had been dead for two days. It worked. Your body is alive. In the time you perceive we've been talking, three months have passed in Ponyville. Your body lives but you are not inhabiting it. You have to go back and live again. You still have much to do before you join me here." Arabesque informed the disbelieving wingless pegasus before her.

The stallion groaned,

"I don't want to have to die again. It was horrible beyond words. I want to stay here with you. I love you Arabesque."

Arabesque walked up to him and nuzzled his neck affectionately,

"I loved you as my best friend, and I always will, but I was never meant to be your wife. You have a full life ahead of you. I will be here for you when you return."

The stallion began to fade, slowly becoming transparent,

"Please, let me stay." he begged.

"I am sorry but you have to live." Arabesque said

The stallion focused his, now impressive, will and actually began to re-solidify, _**'I WILL stay with Arabesque.'**_ he thought, _**'I will NEVER abandon her.' **_he opened his eyes and faced Arabesque,

"Never again! Never again will I abandon you." he said.

Arabesque took the stallion's face in her hooves,

"You are not abandoning me. You have a purpose. You have others to help. Remember what you said about traveling and leaving a legacy? Don't you want to fulfill that? Don't you want to bring relief to those who are suffering? Do you want others to suffer like you did? There are many who can benefit from your potions. If you stay, you will be denying others the chance to have what I lost. You will be responsible for their misery. Do you want that?" she asked softly.

The stallion sighed heavily,

"I will go, but tell me one thing, first."

"I may be able to tell you." Arabesque said.

"Will I ever know happiness again?" he asked.

"Do your friends not make you happy?" Arabesque asked.

"Of course they do, but I mean, will I ever marry? Will I ever get the chance to have a family?" he asked.

"Does the answer really matter?" Arabesque asked.

The stallion had been about to say something, but he stopped himself. He had to be honest with himself, _**'Does the answer really matter?' **_he wondered, _**'If I can help others, do my desires really matter? I WANT to know, but others NEED my help. It doesn't matter what I want. If I can do something about the pain that others are experiencing, I have a responsibility to do it.' **_

The stallion made his decision,

"No it doesn't." he said, "You have been looking out for me for years. I want you to know I appreciate that."

"I know." Arabesque said, "One last thing before you go." she said as the stallion began to fade, "I cannot tell you what the future holds, but I can tell you this: No matter what you see, no matter what you hear, no matter what you feel, through love all things are possible." she said.

The stallion was fading fast, barely more than a wisp of a shadow, but he heard Arabesque say,

"Go and bring hope to those who are in despair."

The stallion floated away slowly. Away from where? He could not say, for he did not know. He felt like he was rising, falling, spinning, and twisting all at the same time. He had no concept of time, for he was incapable of being patient or impatient. He felt neither urgent nor casual. He simply existed.

Eventually he perceived a mild disturbance that was both sound and movement at the same time. It was faint at first, but slowly, ever so slowly, the intensity increased. It was being produced by a heart beating. He slowly became aware of his body as the fog in his mind began to fade. His senses slowly began to crawl back under his control and re-created his physical perception.

The first sense to return to him was touch. He felt his body being immersed in warm liquid and the feeling of somepony bathing him with a soft sponge. The second sense was smell. He smelled clean linens, and lilac scented soap. The third sense to return was taste. He tasted celery and radish broth. The fourth sense to return was sight. He slowly cracked open his eyes. His eyes felt heavy, like they were weighted down. He took in his surroundings, but didn't dare to try to turn his head, just moving his eyes wore him out almost immediately. He saw a white ceiling above him and the tops of white curtains around him on all sides. He closed his eyes and decided to try again later.

Finally, his hearing returned in full force. He could hear two ponies talking,

"I'm sorry Pinkie Pie but visiting hours are over. I have to ask you to leave. You can come back tomorrow morning."

"O.K. I'll just leave this next to his bed." Pinkie chirped, "I don't want him to be hungry when he wakes up."

The other pony, the stallion recognized as Dr. Mend, said

"Pinkie please, you've left a cake here with him every day for the last three months."

"But he never had a chance to taste one of my cakes." Pinkie pouted.

The thought of a piece of cake woke the stallion up all the way,

"Cake." he moaned slowly.

Pinkie Pie and Dr. Mend stopped talking. The stallion waited for what seemed like eternity then decided to repeat his request,

"Cake." he said again more clearly.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched explosion of sound,

"HE'S AWAKE!" Pinkie Pie squealed.

Pinkie Pie launched herself into the air, through the curtains, and clobbered the formerly comatose stallion off the bed and right onto the floor, in a giggling tackle. The stallion found himself laughing, despite the discomfort of having a fully-grown earth pony on top of him. He opened his eyes and beheld the pink pony who was framed by lights that seemed to be way too bright.

Pinkie Pie bent down and enveloped him in a massive hug, eyes streaming with tears,

"Oh my gosh! I've never been so happy in all my life! We've missed you so much! We all come to visit you every day. We read to you and talk to you and bring you things and . . . and . . . and . . . It's just so good to have you back! Oh, my gosh I have to tell Rainbow Dash, she just left!" Pinkie Pie sprung up off the stallion and disappeared in a cloud of dust which somehow materialized out of thin air.

The stallion couldn't help but to laugh at Pinkie's antics,

"I've missed you too Pinkie." he whispered.

Big Macintosh plodded steadily against the weight that tried, in vain, to hold him back.

An earth pony about Big Macintosh's age called to him,

"Can yall hold it there for a minute Big Mac?" the voice belonged to Big Mac's cousin, Red Delicious, or just Red to his family.

"Ayup." Big Mac responded.

The entire Apple family had descended on Sweet Apple Acres, once the news of the fire reached them. Everypony pitched in to rebuild the destroyed house. The barn was filled to overflowing with the extended members of the Apple clan. In three months the new house was nearly completed. The builders were down to tacking on the roof shingles. The new house was even better than the old one. It was twice as big and far more spacious. The day was almost done, and night was falling quickly. The workers could smell the nightly feast of apple related foods that were being prepared for them.

Red called to Big Mac again, after a few minutes,

"Alright, take a couple of steps back, so we can land this here pallet."

Big Mac backed up three steps and stopped when he felt the tension on the rope slack off. He was facing Ponyville and very much enjoying the sunset, _**'Ah wish he was here with us. He'd love this sunset. He seemed like the kind of pony to be able to appreciate this kind of thing.'**_ Big Mac's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a gleam of sunlight reflecting off a cyan blue body that was flying toward him from the direction of Ponyville at reckless speed.

Big Mac threw back his head and bellowed,

"Incoming! Hit the dirt!"

Everypony within earshot, which meant dozens, instantly ducked and covered their heads with their hooves. A few short seconds later, Rainbow Dash collided headlong with an eight-layer thick weaved canvas with a bulls-eye painted on it. The Apple family had erected the canvas specifically for her, to minimize possible injury, but wanted to take no chances, and thusly were in the habit of ducking when anypony yelled.

Rainbow Dash hit the canvas yelling,

"He woke up! He's awake! Applejack, Big Mac come quick he's awake!" she yelled laughing.

Big Mac turned his head and yelled up to his cousin,

"Yall good up there Red?" he asked.

Red looked perplexed,

"Yeah I'm all set. Hey, Big Mac," he yelled back, "Who woke up?"

Big Mac slipped out of the harness he wore and called back,

"The pony that saved Applebloom and Granny!"

Rainbow Dash sped away from Sweet Apple Acres and pulled to a halt, in mid air, hovering above Ponyville's square. She saw the citizens of Ponyville down below her going about their business, oblivious to what was coming their way.

Rainbow Dash drew in a huge breath and yelled at the top of her lungs,

"STAMPEDE!"

The ground shook under the onslaught of heavy hooves striking the ground. The square cleared out almost instantly as ponies retreated to their homes. A cloud of dust came up over the hill between Sweet Apple Acres and Ponyville as the entire Apple family charged, one and all, toward Dr. Mend's Medical Care Facility. They all wanted to personally thank the brave hero that had saved their relatives.

Dr. Mend could not believe the speed of the former Vagabond's recovery,

"There is positively no reason he should be able to speak at all right now!" he said to the attending nurse, "By all rights he should be starring off into space, drooling and trying to relearn how to use his eyes! I've never even heard of this! Nopony comes out of a coma with full faculties! He was clinically dead for two full days! He was dead! Now he's acting like he was just taking a nap!"

"I can hear you, you know doctor." the formerly vegetative pony said, smiling.

"THAT!" Dr. Mend said expressively, "IS normal. Hearing is supposed to be the first sense to return, not the last!" he turned to his royal blue coated patient, "How are you speaking in full sentences?" he asked.

Dr. Mend's patient only shrugged,

"I have no idea. I feel fine though. May I have visitors now?" he asked.

Dr. Mend walked over to the door to his office and tossed his whole clipboard into the trash,

"I don't see why not. I can't find anything wrong with you." he admitted dejectedly, "I'm going to keep you overnight for observation then discharge you in the morning. Now I have to throw away everything I spent years learning," Dr. Mend ranted, "Twelve years of my life thrown away for nothing." Dr. Mend entered his office and closed the door behind him, still mumbling to himself.

The nurse cast a worried look at Dr. Mend's office door and sighed. She turned and walked toward the double doors leading to the waiting area. She pushed open the doors and starred silently, in awe. A veritable ocean of faces turned ominously in her direction.

The nurse let out a whimper, as the bodies attached to those faces rose from the floor,

"Oh boy."

The Apple family eventually departed, late into the night, leaving eight ponies to talk alone finally.

"But darling you just woke up. You simply cannot leave now!" Rarity argued.

The royal blue stallion shook his head,

"I have to Rarity. There are ponies all over Equestria in need of the kind of help I can provide. It would be selfish of me to stay here. I consider Ponyville my home now. I will return someday, but the world can benefit from my potions."

Nopony present could argue his words. The eight friends sat on and around the hospital bed silently. Nopony was happy about the former Vagabond having to leave. The double doors leading to the waiting area swung open and Dr. Mend walked in. He stopped a few short feet away from the eight friends and just stood there for a few minutes silently.

"Are you going to go to Canterlot to study?" Dr. Mend asked.

The royal blue stallion nodded,

"That's my plan. I need to learn more."

"I'm going with you then." Dr. Mend said, "I'm old school and apparently out of touch with recent medical breakthroughs. I can't help anypony with ignorance. I'll do more harm than help if I don't keep up to date, and I can't do that from here. I tenured my resignation to the Mayor just now. She'll see it in the morning. I'll go pack."

Twilight shot up off her haunches,

"You can't abandon Ponyville!" she shouted.

"I haven't and I won't. I'll be back. I still have foals to deliver and broken bones to set. I just have to be sure I know the correct procedures when lives are at stake. For instance, I had no idea unicorns could force start a heart. That fact alone saved two lives. I intend to save as many lives as I can, it's my passion in life, and it's who I am. I abandoned that once and I refuse to do so again." Dr. Mend said with conviction.

"Actually," the royal blue wingless pegasus said, embarrassed, "I came up with that concept."

Dr. Mend was dumbstruck, so Twilight spoke for him,

"You said you had seen it done. Did you lie to us?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence then, I was dying and kind of in a hurry. What I had meant to say was that I had seen it done in my mind's eye. I had thought of the possibility before and the theory seemed sound enough. I just never had the chance to tell anypony about it before. I never meant to mislead any of you. I apologize." the stallion said.

Dr. Mend found his voice,

"Then we must travel to Canterlot immediately! Time is of the essence! Countless lives will be saved by The . . ." Dr. Mend trailed off, "The procedure needs a name. As the one who invented it, tradition dictates the procedure have your name on it."

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down excitedly,

"I'm so excited!" she squealed, "We finally get to learn your name!"

"Ayup."

"Oh, my. I had completely forgotten." Fluttershy said.

"How in the wide world of Equestria did we overlook that?" Twilight asked.

"We can't just let yall go without knowin' your name." Applejack said.

"Well then come on darling, tell us." Rarity urged.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said taking to the air, "We're all, like, dying to know."

The royal blue stallion smiled to his friends,

"My name is Valiant." he said.

Twilight could only comment,

"Well that's poetically ironic."

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I apologize for the late hour of this letter but your urgent attention is requested. A new lifesaving medical breakthrough has been discovered by Valiant, the former Vagabond. The Valiant-Mend procedure has already saved two lives and the sooner word is spread, the more lives it will save. Valiant and Ponyville's doctor Dr. Mend wish to begin teaching the Valiant-Mend procedure as soon as possible and are ready to depart at any time. I await your response._

_Your Student_

_Twilight Sparkle._

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_"You did right to send the letter. No matter the hour, if lives can be saved by any action, it is our responsibility to take it. I already dispatched a carriage before I began writing this letter. The carriage should arrive within the hour. I look forward to meeting Dr. Mend and Valiant when they arrive._

_Princess Luna_

_ P.S.: Celestia has 1,000 years of sleep to catch up on, so I took the liberty of responding myself since the lives of our subjects hang in the balance._

The wind whipped Valiant's mane and tail all over the place as the carriage flew, pulled by a pair of white pegasai. He and Dr. Mend were nearly invisible in the moon light, although Dr. Mend's ice white mane and tail did rather stand out. Valiant looked toward his traveling companion and chuckled lightly. Dr. Mend more resembled a flying ghost than anything else.

Dr. Mend, for his part, noticed Valiant's attention and cleared his throat; he had something he needed to say,

"I hate it when I have to admit that I'm wrong. But I must apologize for what I did to you Valiant. I misjudged you." the older stallion admitted.

Valiant smiled and said,

"That makes two of us."

THE END OF THE VAGABOND

THE BEGINNING OF

_THE TRIALS OF THE ELEMENTS_


End file.
